New Beginnings
by AHowell1993
Summary: What if Max found Spencer on the floor of his apartment before JJ and Garcia found him? Will Spencer survive to live his newly changed future with his girlfriend of two months Max? And In the End, fix it. Spoilers for Face-Off and And In The End so don't read if you haven't seen the last two episodes. Not for JJ fans. On indefinite hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds and the poems by E. E. Cummings. No Copyright infringement intended.

__I was so pissed off at how Spencer's teammates neglected him at the end of Face Off since he should have stayed at the hospital overnight in Reno or one of his teammates should have went home with him or insisted that they stay with him/her instead of going home to their wives, go home to his dogs, or go get drunk to celebrate. So this is my fix it for And In The End.__

__Don't read if you haven't seen Face Off and And In the End Yet.__

__I'm going to have it that it has been two months since Date Night. Spencer and Max met on November 23rd of 2019 because of Max talking about making turkeys from hands and Date Night happened during the second week of January of 2020. So it's the first week of March in 2020 in this story.__

__Spencer did move into another apartment building after he got out of prison.__

* * *

At 6:00 AM Max was knocking on her boyfriend's door and cocked her eyebrows when she didn't hear Spencer's footsteps causing her to dial Spencer's cell phone number only to hear a faint ringing of a cell phone in the apartment. After hearing the ringing of Spencer's cell phone she had a weird feeling forming in her stomach as she thought about Spencer telling her that he was OK after being a victim of a bombing and she insisted on coming to his apartment as soon as she got home from Boston. She grabbed a bobby pin and started to unpick the lock. As soon as she opened up the door, she gasped when she saw Spencer laying on the ground unconscious while dried blood was below her boyfriend's nose.

"Oh my gosh," said Max as she quickly sighed in relief as she felt a pulse and pulled out her cell phone and called for an ambulance.

* * *

A half-hour later Max was rushing into the emergency room with her boyfriend as she looked at the attending doctor at Bethesda General Hospital, "I'm Spencer's girlfriend Max and I found him unconscious in his living room."

"Do you know what caused him to end up unconscious?" asked Dr. Kiyomura.

"Spencer's an FBI agent and he was knocked out by a bomb in Reno yesterday. He told me that he hit his head on the ground and was unconscious for about a minute," said Max.

"Did he get checked out at the hospital for a concussion?" asked Dr. Kiyomura as she checked Spencer's eyes with a flashlight.

"He was checked out by paramedics, but they cleared him to fly home right away instead of making him stay overnight for observation," said Max.

"I'll run some tests. Does he have any parents I can call?" asked Dr. Kiyomura.

"His mother has schizophrenia and Alzheimer's Disease and he hasn't spoken to his father in over 10 years," said Max tearfully before glancing at Spencer, "I'm so furious at Spencer's teammates for not offering to stay at his apartment with him or take him to one of their houses since I was in Boston and couldn't board a plane until 4 AM."

Dr. Kiyomura rested her hands on Max's shoulder, "Either way, your boyfriend is one lucky man to have you as his girlfriend. He most likely wouldn't have been found for another few hours if you didn't stop by his apartment when you did. He has a smaller chance of needing surgery thanks to you."

A few seconds later Max was kissing Spencer's lips before Spencer was taken away for some tests while Max ended up calling Diana Reid's hospital before she called Spencer's teammates only to get no answers.

* * *

Two hours later, an angry Max looked at Emily, Garcia, JJ, and Tara who were all wearing sunglasses while Rossi, Luke, and Matt all looked fine as she tearfully glanced at Spencer's hospital room in the Intensive Care Unit, "I am highly disappointed in all of you since you guys consider Spencer family. With how stubborn Spencer can be, he should have stayed overnight in the hospital for observation in Reno since he was just diagnosed with a fractured skull and intracranial hemorrhaging. The doctor said that he shouldn't have flown home last night. Since he insisted on coming home, one of you should have insisted on staying with him or take him home with you so he could have been brought here as soon as he collapsed. You guys should be lucky that I showed up at Spencer's apartment when I did because he had a seizure on the way to the hospital. Even though they stabilized him and given anticonvulsants and medication to reduce the bleed in his brain, he's in a coma and no one knows if or when he's going to wake up or if he'll need surgery to reduce the bleed," snapped Max.

A chastised JJ wiped the tears that were falling down her face as she glanced into Spencer's hospital room, "You're right. I should have made sure that Spence went to the hospital after he regained consciousness after the blast."

Emily glanced at JJ, Garcia, Tara before looking at Max, "One of us could have stayed with Spence instead of choosing to get drunk."

"As someone who lives alone, I should have gone home with Spencer," said Luke.

"I could have placed him in my guest bedroom so Krystall and I could have kept an eye on him," said Rossi.

"Either way, I don't want any of you near Spencer or me right now. You guys neglected Spencer big time and he could have died if I didn't show up when I did," said Max.

"If you don't want any of us here, do you want me to get Spencer's mom here?" asked Garcia.

"I already got Diana here. So please just go since Diana wants to scratch all of your eyes out," said Max before she entered Spencer's hospital room so she can continue her bedside vigil with Spencer's mother and closed the door.

* * *

A few hours later during Spencer's hallucination, Spencer and Maeve were standing in Spencer's hospital room listening to Diana and Max talk when Maeve looked at Spencer, "She's cute."

"Her nephew Sammy played matchmaker on us after I calmed him down by doing a magic trick," said Spencer.

"I watched you two meet and I'm glad that you took the chance of wanting to date Max," said Maeve before seeing that Max rested her hand on her flat stomach, "You should choose to return to Earth. You're finally happy and you shouldn't break her heart by choosing to stay with me. Look at where her hand is."

Spencer's eyes landed on Max's hand that was laying on her stomach, "I got her pregnant?" asked Spencer.

Max nodded, "You did. So instead of being like your father and choose to die, you should go and be with Max and your child," said Maeve before she started to quote E. E. Cummings, "Whenever you think or you believe or you know, you're a lot of other people: but the moment you feel, you're nobody but yourself."

"To be nobody but yourself in a world which is doing its best, night and day, to make you everybody else means to fight and never stop fighting," quoted Spencer before and Maeve hugged as he heard his mother's and Maeve's voices as he saw his eyes flutter.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Max and Diana, Dr. Kiyomura looked at Max and Diana, "He's putting up one hell of a fight. But it's still too early to know for sure. I need to keep him here for tests," said Dr. Kiyomura as she watched Spencer's smiling mother stroke her son's hair as she lovingly looked at her son.

Max looked at Dr. Kiyomura, "Even though visiting hours will be over at 8 P.M., may I please spend the night?"

"I was already planning that you stay the night because of the reason why you fainted this morning. I already scheduled you an appointment with Dr. Carson here tomorrow at 9 AM. Hopefully, Spencer wakes up so I can let him join you," said Dr. Kiyomura before she left the room.

* * *

Two hours later, Max looked at Diana after they talked about clouds that Max had her students make with cotton balls and the time Diana would watch clouds with her son, "I wish that Spencer would finally wake up so I can see Spencer's beautiful eyes. It's hard to think that they're brown with gold on the outside."

"They're brown with gold on the inside," said Diana before she released tears when she saw her son's eyes open causing her to tear up as she ran a hand through her son's messy curls, "I'm glad that you came back to me, Spencer."

"I heard you. Forgot how much I loved those clouds, Mom," croaked Spencer.

"Well, maybe I can come back tomorrow and we can watch clouds together," said Diana.

Spencer blearily looked at his mother and Max as he realized that staff members at the hospital removed his contact lenses, "Am I alive, or is this heaven?" asked Spencer.

"Sweetie, you are very much alive," said Diana.

Max smiled, "Now there are the eyes that captivated me into exploring a relationship with you."

Spencer smiled at Max, "I know that I got you pregnant."

Max gasped as she kissed her boyfriend, "How did you know? I found out six hours ago that I'm most likely six-weeks pregnant when I fainted after hearing about the seizure you had after your MRI."

"I was having hallucinations like Ebeneezer Scrooge who was being visited by the ghosts of Christmas past, present, and future. One of the ghosts from my past who visited me told me that you're pregnant and I should be with you," said Spencer before looking at Max, "Even though you wanted to go slow, but after almost dying I want to do the right thing so you, the baby, and I can be a family together. Even though I don't have a ring right now, will you marry me?" asked Spencer.

Max nodded as tears fell down her face, "Yes, and we can pick out a ring together when you're released in a week," said Max before kissing her fiancé.

* * *

After breaking out of their kiss that caused Spencer's heart monitor to go up and made Spencer's doctor check Spencer over and told the newly engaged couple to stop kissing, Max looked at her fiancé, "I did unleash my pregnancy hormones on your teammates for neglecting you earlier. They should have made you stay in the hospital overnight in Reno or they could have offered to stay with you last night or took you home with one of them instead of going home to their wives, their dog, or have a ladies night to celebrate that Lynch was supposedly dead and get drunk."

Spencer chuckled, "Luke did say never to piss you off."

"Speaking of being pissed off, if you ever hit your head the way you did again please insist on going to the hospital for some tests," said Max.

"I love you," said Spencer.

"I love you too," said Max.

Diana smiled at her son, "I like Max, so please don't ever divorce her after the wedding."

"I won't since she saved my life and I can't be like my dad and leave my wife and child," said Spencer as he gave his mom a tired smile, "I'm sorry that I'm scared you."

"What matters is that you're alive," said Diana before shaking her head, "I hope that you choose to stop working with the fascists who neglected you since I had to fight the urge to scratch out their eyes when I heard Max yelling at your teammates about not getting you proper medical care and leaving you alone for hours."

"After the crossroads, I was in between life and death and had to decide if I should stay where I was or come back to you and Max, I'm going to leave the BAU and work a desk job. I can't be like my dad and abandon my family," said Spencer before smiling tiredly at his mother, "I love you, mom."

"I love you too, Spencer. Now get some rest so I can see about us cloud watching in the garden here tomorrow," said Diana as she kissed her son's forehead before looking at Max as they watched Spencer fall asleep, "Even though you're carrying my grandchildren, you better take good care of Spencer or I'll scratch your eyes out."

"I promise," said Max.

A few minutes later Diana was being taken back to her care home while Dr. Kiyomura and one of the male nurses brought in another hospital bed and had it placed next to Spencer's hospital bed while moving medical equipment around before looking at Max who was updating her father, her sisters, and Garcia on Spencer.

"I thought that you could use a bed to sleep in so you're more comfortable in your condition, Max," said Dr. Kiyomura.

"After being angry about Spencer being alone and requesting that no other visitors than Diana, my father, my sisters, and my nephew are allowed, I appreciate you for letting me spend the night," said Max.

"You're pregnant so you had a right to unleash the hormones you're dealing with at the people who angered you this morning. One of the nurses will be bringing you some dinner, but then you should get some rest too," said Dr. Kiyomura.

"Thank you for everything," said Max.

"As I said earlier, your fiancé is one hell of a fighter to come back to you and his mother. Now take care of yourself and the baby so you have the strength to take care of your fiancé during his recovery," said Dr. Kiyomura.

A few minutes later Max was eating dinner before she fell asleep while holding Spencer's IV free hand.

* * *

__A/N: Spencer only had one seizure instead of two seizures in this fix it story since he got to the hospital four-____six____ hours sooner than he did in the finale.__

__Nichole: It didn't even look like that Spencer went to the hospital and stayed for observation in Face Off since he was wearing the same clothes he wore during the explosion and he would have most likely been wearing a change of clothes from his go-bag. Plus JJ didn't tell the doctor in And In The End if Spencer was checked out at the hospital in Reno since she would have mentioned if he saw a doctor. A few readers agreed that Spencer shouldn't have flown home the same night and stayed in the hospital for observation or gone home alone and Maeve would have still visited with him. The writers did a crappy job on the procedure after head trauma. I had open abdominal surgery a year ago and my surgeon, one of my hematologist's nurses, and someone from my insurance company all made sure that I had someone to stay at home with me when I was released two days later.__


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

A/N: Shout out to criminalmindsrocks, Rookblonkorules, lolyncut, KESwriter, L, fishtrek, Gubloid, Astrahan, Fashionista7, and Yami Naty for reviewing chapter one.

__Because of the number of reviews and followers, I got after chapter one, I decided that I should write a few chapters that take place between Max spending the night with Spencer in the hospital and the wedding and write a chapter that has Spencer and Max with their children. I added ____on more to chapter one____, ____so please go back and read chapter one.__

__This chapter deals with Spencer's week in the hospital and I hope everyone approves a few characters I bring back since they couldn't be in the finale. ____I did some research on intracranial hemorrhaging and I found out____ that Spencer has a high risk for post-traumatic epilepsy____.__

__I dedicate this chapter to Fashionista7 since it's her birthday today! We started corresponding here and then on Facebook Messenger almost two years ago since we help each other with bouncing off ideas and read each other's in-progress chapters before we review each other's stories. A good reason why we became great friends is that we were born exactly four months apart and we both love Spencer Reid. So happy birthday Fashionista7!__

__Spencer did move into another apartment building after prison.__

* * *

The next morning at 7:30 A.M., Spencer and Max were eating breakfast as they watched the news when a news segment about Everett Lynch finally being killed when his teammates shot the jet that was his second home, "Would you believe it that I'll miss that jet? I lost count on how many hours I have slept on the couch in that jet. It was my home away from my apartment when I'm not sleeping in hotel beds." said Spencer.

Max laughed, "Rest in peace B.A.U. jet" said Max before thinking about her fiancé's apartment that he moved into after his false imprisonment, "Speaking of your apartment, I don't want to ever return to the apartment that I found you unconscious in while I'm allergic to cats so you should just move into my apartment immediately after your discharge while we spend the next few months finding a house."

"I understand that you don't want to return to the place where you found me unconscious, but I don't own a cat and your not allergic to cats," said Spencer.

"I know, but I don't feel comfortable about you living in an apartment that a certain kitty cat who tried ruin our relationship two months ago by having someone abduct my dad and little sister before she decided to invade your apartment anymore," said Max.

Spencer let out a laugh as he realized that his fiancee was talking about Cat Adams before groaning in pain, "Ow."

"Are you OK?" asked Max.

"Just don't make me laugh with your quirky sense of humor since I have one hell of a headache, right now," said Spencer.

"You're going to be having one hell of a headache for a while," said Max.

"I know," said Spencer before he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Since I'm deciding to become a full-time professor who occasionally consults for the F.B.I., maybe I should quit wearing my contact lenses all-together and wear my glasses full time."

Max smirked, "Seeing you in your glasses is the reason why I got pregnant in the first place."

"Speaking of your pregnancy, are you going to have an ultrasound soon?" asked Spencer.

Max smiled, "Dr. Kiyomura already scheduled a doctor appointment for me here at 9 A.M. and she's letting you accompany me as long as you're in a wheelchair."

At that moment Dr. Kiyomura knocked on the door of the Intensive Care Unit room that Spencer was staying until the intracranial hemorrhaging was almost gone completely, "How are you feeling Spencer?" asked Dr. Kiyomura.

"Much better than when I woke up yesterday evening, but I'm having one hell of a headache," said Spencer.

"You did smack your head very hard twice, and Savannah told me that you've been a victim of explosions before," said Dr. Kiyomura.

"I remember meeting you when Savannah got shot in the parking lot here. Was she working here yesterday?" asked Spencer.

"She wasn't, but she's in today and has already seen your name on the patient roster. She's planning on checking in on you after your MRI," said Dr. Kiyomura.

"She's going to laugh when she learns that I learned that I'm going to be a father and proposed to Max in a hospital bed too just like Derek did," said Spencer.

Dr. Kiyomura laughed, "I know," said Dr. Kiyomura before becoming serious, "After the one seizure, you had on your way here and paramedics couldn't do anything I could stabilize you here, you'll need to take anticonvulsants for at least a year to make sure that you don't develop post-traumatic epilepsy. Secondly, you'll be needing to visit with a neurologist every three months for the next year to make sure that there's no lasting brain damage. Lastly, you'll need to quit being a field agent and work a less stressful job to reduce your chances of developing post-traumatic epilepsy."

"I already promised my mom and Max that I would leave the B.A.U, and I hope that it's OK to be a freelance consultant at one of the field offices here in Washington D.C. while I'm planning on accepting a job offer to become a criminology professor at George Washington University," said Spencer.

"Those professions are perfect, but only limit yourself to working eight hours a day," said Dr. Kiyomura before looking at the clock, "I already have you scheduled for an MRI to check the intracranial hemorrhaging after you get back from Max's prenatal checkup."

* * *

An hour later Spencer was sitting in a wheelchair as he teared up at the sight of his son or daughter on the monitor as he held Max's hand while Dr. Amelia Carson did a transvaginal ultrasound on Max only to learn that they were having twins.

* * *

After Spencer's MRI was finished, he smiled when he saw Savannah who was waiting by the gurney that he was brought into the room on, "Hi Savannah," said Spencer tiredly.

"You almost gave Derek a heart attack when he heard about your girlfriend finding you unconscious in your apartment," chided Savannah.

"I'm sorry, but I know that I'm lucky that my fiancee found me when she did," said Spencer.

"Did you end up proposing to Max from your hospital bed just like Derek did to me after his abduction?" asked Savannah.

Spencer blushed, "Yes and Max is pregnant with twins."

Savannah laughed, "Derek is going to get a kick out of this."

Spencer smiled, "I know, but please keep my proposal, my upcoming fatherhood, and the news about my upcoming resignation from the B.A.U. a secret. Max is so furious at my current teammates. She told me that I can't see any of my teammates until the day after I'm released from here or she'll have me get a vasectomy so I can't get her pregnant again."

Savannah laughed, "I remember the threats I gave Derek when he was pregnant with Hank, so you shouldn't argue with Max."

"I know," said Spencer.

Savannah quickly noticed how tired Spencer was looking, "I'm going to be telling Derek to hold off visiting you until you're out of the intensive care unit since you shouldn't have your three-year-old godson visit you until you have more time to recover," said Savannah as her phone vibrated and she smiled when she saw a video message from her husband, "Derek just sent me a video of Hank. Want to watch it when I take you back to your room?" asked Savannah.

"Yes, please," said Spencer.

A few seconds later Savannah was helping Spencer climb back into his hospital bed she and one of the male orderlies wheeled his bed back to his critical care unit hospital room as he watched a video of his three-year-old godson telling him to get well soon.

* * *

Four hours later Hotch entered Spencer's hospital room to find his former youngest agent asleep as he shook his head, "After almost losing my hearing during the Angel Maker Copycat case almost 12 years ago, I thought that you wouldn't lead by my example and don't fly home," said Hotch

Spencer opened his eyes as he blearily saw Hotch, "Hotch?" croaked Spencer.

Hotch instantly saw Spencer's glasses on the rolling table and a bottle of water and passed both objects to Spencer.

"Thanks," said Spencer as he slipped on his glasses before taking a sip of water as he thought about Hotch meeting Max after Cat Adams trying to break him and Max up, "Did Max call?" asked Spencer.

"She did and I know that she's furious with the team. She asked me if I would have let you fly home if I was there and I told her that I wouldn't, so she's allowing me to visit you while she's teaching an art class," said Hotch before shaking his head, "I thought that Prentiss would do a better job keeping an eye on you after Mexico."

"I know, but Emily didn't go along to Reno," said Spencer.

"Prentiss told me when I called her to call her out on not forcing you to stay in Reno overnight," said Hotch before shaking his head, "With how everyone neglected you and learning that you have a high risk of developing post-traumatic epilepsy, I believe that you should work as a desk-bound agent for another team or focus on teaching like you've been doing during your mandatory time off the past few years."

"I'm already thinking about working as a freelance consultant at one of the field offices in D.C. while I accept my latest job offer to teach criminology classes at George Washington University Foggy Bottom campus after Memorial Day," said Spencer.

Hotch smiled as he thought about Spencer showing him his job offers and what they offered to him to lure him from the F.B.I. to teach future students who want to work for the F.B.I., "What George Washington University offer you this time to get you to work for them?" asked Hotch.

"They offered me a starting salary of $200,000 and they have a six-bedroom and a three-bath townhouse house that belonged to one of their professors who is retiring in May. Max and I would be allowed to live in that house all year long rent-free as long as I teach three classes a week during the fall, spring, and summer semesters," said Spencer.

"Now that's a tempting offer," said Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "Max said to take it since I'll be teaching possible future FBI agents."

"Are you going to stay with Max when you're released from here?" asked Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "Max is refusing to let me out of her sight when I'm released from here while she doesn't want me to live in the apartment that a certain kitty cat she claims to be allergic to invaded my apartment two months ago."

"I thought you were crazy for deciding to stay in your apartment after Adams forced you to take her to your apartment to save Max's little sister," said Hotch.

"It's been my home since my false imprisonment, but it's too small for Max, the twins, and I to live in this fall," said Spencer.

Hotch quickly connected the dots, "Max's pregnant with twins?" asked Hotch.

"Six-weeks pregnant and my near-death experience caused me to do the honorable thing and ask Max to marry me," said Spencer.

Hotch smiled as he thought about the few phone calls they had about JJ's confession, him meeting Max, and Cat Adams trying to break him and Max up, "You know that Maeve would be happy that you're finally getting married and becoming a father."

"I saw Maeve while I was in a coma and she told me that she's happy for me," said Spencer before thinking about Hotch being a father figure for him in the past, "Would you be co-father of the groom for me?" asked Spencer.

"Rossi will be the other?" asked Hotch.

"Yes," said Spencer.

"I'm honored," said Hotch.

At that moment Spencer started to tell his former unit chief about the conversations he had during the hallucinations he had until he woke up from the coma he was in.

* * *

When Spencer was finished, Hotch shook his head, "I'm not surprised that Chief Strauss showed up since she had a soft spot for you, but I'm more surprised about Foyet showing up."

"Me too," said Spencer before thinking about the six SWAT agents who died after he told them to breach Lynch's house, "I know that Foyet showed up because of the guilt I'm dealing with telling Captain Montero and his team to breach, six SWAT agents died."

Hotch rested his hand on Spencer's shoulder, "You didn't know that Lynch created a tunnel to escape the house from and that he wasn't going to shoot a gas line to demolish his house. I felt the same way when Foyet killed seven people on that bus when I told him no deal, but you're going to have another seizure if you stress yourself over the guilt of six SWAT agents dying," said Hotch before giving a glare that he mastered on Spencer to get him to listen, "As your former unit chief, I order you to stop feeling guilty about ordering those six SWAT agents to breach that house and focus on being glad that you convinced Roberta and Everett Lynch to let the 15-year-old girl they were holding hostage go."

"As your mother, I'm ordering you listen to your former boss," said Diana as she briskly walked into her son's hospital room and kissed her son's cheek before she took the spare chair, "Remember when I told you about the time you tried being a tightrope walker by walking on top of the backyard fence when you were a kid?" asked Diana.

Spencer nodded, "Yes."

"There's going to be times that you're going to be making mistakes and I know that you'll be making a few mistakes when my grandchildren are born too," said Diana.

Hotch nodded, "I agree with your mother. You made some mistakes when I use to be your boss, but you always learned from your mistakes," said Hotch before getting up and shook Diana's hand, "I use to be your son's boss, Agent Hotchner. We met once over 13 years ago when your son brought you out here to help with a case."

Diana quickly flashed back to meeting Hotch during the case her son had flown her to Quantico, "I vaguely remember you and Spencer always wrote highly about you in his letters to me," said Diana before smiling at Hotch, "When Spencer was a little boy, we would go cloud watching and try to pluck what we want and let go what we don't want. I promised Spencer that I would visit him today so we can see if there are any cumuliform heap clouds outside."

"Sounds like fun. Spencer used to teach Jack about the clouds when Jack was a child," said Hotch.

"How old is Jack now?" asked Diana.

"14," said Hotch.

Diana sighed wistfully, "I rarely got to see Spencer when he was 14 since he was already going to Cal-tech. Cherish the time you have with your son before he leaves for college and starts a career that lets you rarely see your son."

"I'm a full-time dad now, " said Hotch before looking at Spencer, "I'm going to let you spend some time with your mother and let me know when the wedding is so Jack and I can be there."

"Max talked about having the wedding be in six weeks since she wants me to focus on recovering first," said Spencer.

"I'll make sure that Jack's and my schedule is clear in six weeks," said Hotch before he left the hospital room.

Diana looked at her son, "Where's Max?" asked Diana.

"She's teaching an art class at the Smithsonian right now since I told her to take a break from being here, but she'll be taking two weeks off when I'm released," said Spencer.

"I'm glad that Max isn't here right now because I have something that you that Max shouldn't see until you give her a proper proposal by getting on your knee," said Diana as she reached into the pocket of her tweed jacket and pulled out a small jewelry box and passed it to her son.

Spencer slowly opened up the box and saw a gold ring that had a round opal surrounded by diamonds.

"The aid that came here with me yesterday told me that engagement rings don't have to be just diamond, so I thought that you would appreciate giving Max a ring that I was given on the day you were born," said Diana.

Spencer smiled at his mother, "It's perfect, mom."

Diana smiled, "Now let's go see about getting you going cloud watching."

A few minutes later Diana was pushing her son who was reluctantly sitting in a wheelchair towards a window that one of the nurses told them that was perfect for cloud watching while the nurses could still keep an eye on him.

* * *

The next morning Spencer was entertaining Max with a card trick and he had just told Max to check inside her purse causing Max to say that it was the card that she picked when a clapping Dr. Kiyomura entered the room.

"I see that someone is feeling better," said Dr. Kiyomura.

Spencer smiled, "Even though today's MRI will determine if I can leave the intensive care unit and be moved to another room, I'm starting to feel more like myself."

"Being alert more and doing a few magic tricks is a good sign, but you're still going to be here until the bleeding has gone away," said Dr. Kiyomura before coming up with an idea, "After you have an early afternoon nap, would you like to be taken to the pediatric ward to put on a magic show for the kids when they have an hour of playtime at 3 PM?" asked Dr. Kiyomura.

Spencer grinned, "I would love to," said Spencer before looking at Max as he thought about ignoring his mother's wishes and propose to Max during a magic show despite not being able to get on one knee at the moment, "Want to be my assistant?" asked Spencer.

Max smiled, "Yes."

* * *

Later on that afternoon, Spencer was doing sleight of hand tricks and card tricks for hospitalized children before he did a somewhat proper marriage proposal by doing a sleight of hand trick with a coin to Max only to present her with the ring his mother gave her the day before and looked at Max who was tearing up at the sight of the ring in her fiance's hand, "Even though I asked you two days ago, here's the ring I promised to get you," said Spencer.

Max smiled as she allowed Spencer to slip it on her left ring finger causing her to look at the opal and diamond ring, "How in the world were you able to get a ring?" asked Max.

"My mom was given this ring by my father on the day I was born and she thought that this ring would be perfect for you," said Spencer.

Max smiled, "It's perfect," said Max before she kissed her fiance as a bunch of the children and their parents who were visiting clapped.

* * *

A few days later Spencer was reading a book in a regular hospital room when he heard little footsteps run into the room.

"Uncle Spencer," said Hank.

Spencer smiled as he watched his three-year-old godson stop by his hospital bed while Morgan entered the room with a few packages of jello.

"You're going to be making me go gray before I turn 50, pretty boy," said Morgan.

Spencer smirked, "You're bald, so you don't have any grey hair, Derek," said Spencer as he patted his bed, "Please place my godson by me."

Morgan quickly did what Spencer asked him to so Spencer could wrap his I.V. free arm around Hank.

"Who knew that you would get so cocky," said Morgan.

"You can thank Max. She brought a playful side out of me since the day we met at the park," said Spencer.

"Speaking of Max, I'm glad that she found you when you did," said Morgan.

"Me too," said Spencer.

"Where's Max?" asked Hank.

Spencer smiled, "I'll be getting discharged tomorrow, so she's getting a few things from my apartment."

"You're going to stay with her while you recover?" asked Morgan.

Spencer nodded, "She asked me to move in with her and we already found a bigger house that available in May."

"After what happened, I hope that you're considering leaving the B.A.U.," said Derek.

"I've been ordered to work a desk job because this latest injury gives me a high risk of developing post-traumatic epilepsy," said Spencer.

"I'm sorry, man," said Morgan before thinking about Emily, "Does Emily know yet?" asked Morgan.

"No," said Spencer.

"None of your teammates has visited you?" asked Morgan.

"Max is so angry at the team that she forbade them from seeing me until the day after I'm released from here and I personally give Emily my resignation," said Spencer.

"I don't blame Max," said Morgan before thinking about Spencer having to change careers, "Have you figured out what you're going to do with your life yet?" asked Morgan.

"Aside from accepting a job to teach three classes a week to criminology students at George Washington University starting in June, I already got approved to be a freelance consultant at the Hoover Building by the Director since the F.B.I. refuses to lose me to academia completely," said Spencer.

"You won't get bored teaching and consulting?" asked Morgan.

Spencer smiled, "I won't be bored at all since Max is six-weeks pregnant with twins."

Morgan grinned, "That's great. Have you thought about asking her to marry you yet?" asked Morgan.

"We're getting married in five weeks," said Spencer before looking at Hank who was playing with the edges of his blanket, "I already told your mother that you'll be the ring bearer, Hank."

"What's a ring bearer?" asked Hank.

"A ring bearer is a little boy who carries the rings to the bride and groom on their wedding day. Max and I decided on getting married in five weeks, so you'll get to dress up in a suit or a tuxedo and bring Max and me our wedding bands," said Spencer.

"Am I your best man?" asked Morgan.

"My soon to be sister-in-law Michelle's 12-year-old son Sammy is going to be my best man," said Spencer.

"Isn't he the boy who got you and Max together in the first place?" asked Morgan.

"Sammy begged to be my best man since he's the reason why I got together with his aunt," said Spencer.

Morgan chuckled, "Then I'm not upset, but I'm going to be arranging your bachelor party."

"I can't drink alcoholic beverages because of being placed on anticonvulsants for the next year," said Spencer.

"Then I'll figure out something else that doesn't involve going to a bar," said Morgan.

"Thank you," said Spencer before yawning.

Morgan lifted his son out of Spencer's hospital bed, "We should let uncle Spencer get some rest, little man."

"Do we have to?" asked Hank.

"Uncle Spencer hit his head so hard that he'll be sleeping a lot for a while. It's going to be a while before he's ready to take you to the D.C. Exploratory Center or any other museums," said Morgan before looking at Spencer, "Rest up so you're back to rambling about the development of three-year-olds to me."

"I will," said Spencer as he kissed his godson, "I'll see you soon, Hank."

"Love you, uncle Spencer."

"I love you too, Hank," said Spencer.

A few minutes later Spencer was eating one of the containers of jello that Morgan brought him before he took a nap until Max arrived to visit him.

* * *

The next morning Spencer was being given the all-clear to leave the hospital by the neurologist who was assigned his neurologist for the next year. As soon as he got dressed in comfortable clothing and Max packed up his belongings, he was holding his fiancee's hand as an escort wheeled him out of the hospital.

* * *

__A/N: Aside from being familiar about epilepsy because of once having an epileptic charcoal lab who was put to sleep over two years ago, chapter three ____already has over 2,000 words typed____, so it will be up in a few days!__


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

A/N: Shout out to Fashionista7, criminalmindsrocks, lolyncut, Katiesmindplace1991, Astrahan, Yami Naty for reviewing chapter two.

Spencer did move into a different apartment building after his false imprisonment.

* * *

Spencer got out of the elevator with his soon to be father-in-law who had a bunch of boxes on a trolley so they could take his belongings home the same day.

"Are you ready, Spencer?" asked Don.

"Yes," said Spencer before gesturing to the seats by the window, "Why don't you go wait there and I'll let you know when I'm done talking to my teammates."

"Just don't take too long since Max made reservations for lunch at Olive Garden at noon," said Don.

Spencer smiled as he thought about his fiancee already having a bunch of pregnancy cravings, "I promise."

As soon as Don got sat down, Spencer nervously walked into the bullpen where saw Emily, Tara, JJ, Garcia, Rossi who had his leg in a walking cast, Luke, and Matt talking in the bullpen as they looked at his desk before he spoke softly, "Hi guys."

Rossi smiled at the sight of a pale Spencer walking over to them, "I'm glad to see you awake and out of the hospital."

"I got released yesterday morning," said Spencer.

"Are you staying with someone?" asked Luke.

"I'm staying at Max's apartment," said Spencer.

Emily gave Spencer a stern look as she thought about Max telling her that Spencer wasn't allowed to work for another month, "Aren't you suppose to be on medical leave for another month?" asked Emily.

Spencer nervously fiddled with the strap of his messenger bag, "I am, but can I please talk to you about something that can't wait in your office, Emily?" asked Spencer.

Emily looked into Spencer's eyes as she realized that Spencer was having the same look she had after the Face Cards case, "Let's go to my office," said Emily before looking at Garcia, "And no hacking the security cameras in my office."

Garcia glanced at Spencer as she realized that Spencer must be having the same thoughts about leaving like herself, "Yes, boss lady."

A minute later Spencer and Emily were sitting in Emily's office with the door closed and locked, blinds shut, while their phones were in a faraday box when Emily looked at Spencer, "Before you start explaining, I want to tell you that I'm sorry for not making sure that proper protocol for head trauma was taken seriously. I was an irresponsible unit chief for allowing you to fly home that night and not making sure that you made it home safely and stayed the night with you instead of joining JJ, Garcia, and Tara at Garcia's for a ladies' night to celebrate."

"Deputy Director Barbour already told me about him confronting you and the rest of the team for not following proper protocol for head trauma when he came to check on me in the hospital," said Spencer.

"He grounded the rest of the team and me for the next month as punishment for not following proper protocol and costing the Bureau thousands of dollars for a new jet," said Emily before looking over Spencer who looked tired, "How are you feeling?" asked Emily.

"I still have a bit of a headache from the intracranial hemorrhage," said Spencer before taking a deep breath, "My days as a field agent are over."

"Why?" asked Emily.

"I now have a high risk of developing post-traumatic epilepsy from the intracranial hemorrhaging I was diagnosed with. For the next year, I'll be taking anticonvulsants and see a neurologist every 90 days as a precautionary measure," said Spencer.

Emily quickly realized why Spencer's days as a field agent would be over, "The stress of being a field agent who travels all over the country would make your chances of becoming an epileptic higher and you don't want to put your teammates and me at risk if you have a seizure while we're trying to arrest the unsub."

"Exactly," said Spencer.

"I'm sorry that the mistakes that were made caused your days of being a field agent end," said Emily.

"It's OK. After I woke up with Max and my mom on my side, my mom asked me to leave the B.A.U. since she and Max almost lost me," said Spencer as he passed Emily his letter of resignation.

Emily sighed as she thought about losing both Rossi and Spencer as she read that Spencer wants to resign immediately while it didn't mention what he's going to be doing for work, "Have you figured out what you're going to do for a career now? I know that there are various units that would jump to have you work for them."

"When I was in the hospital, I already made arrangements to work as a freelance consultant in the Hoover Building when I'm not teaching criminology classes to George Washington University students. The Director approved my request and insisted on letting me keep my current salary while he's giving me a $10,000 raise in my salary as an apology for the negligence that happened to me," said Spencer.

Emily thought about knowing that Spencer and Tara were her highest-paid subordinates because of their doctorates, "I take it that George Washington University offered you a much higher salary to lure you away from here too?" asked Emily.

"They offered me a starting salary of $200,000 a year while I can live in one of the houses that belonged to one of their retiring professors rent-free all year long as long as I teach three classes a week each semester and participate in research projects," said Spencer.

Emily smiled, "At least you won't be living in the apartment that Catherine Adams invaded anymore."

"Max's glad about that too," said Spencer as he turned to look out the window that had the blinds down so their teammates couldn't profile them through Emily's office, "I'm already planning on cleaning out my desk today since my soon to be father-in-law is here to help me take my personal belongings home."

Emily smiled, "You're quick to propose to Max."

"I know, but we decided to get married in five weeks since I need to recover first," said Spencer before smiling a bit, "Remember when you first asked me if I ever thought about having baby geniuses someday?" asked Spencer.

Emily smiled, "Max's pregnant?" asked Emily.

Spencer smiled, "She's seven-weeks pregnant with twins."

Emily beamed as she quickly hugged Spencer, "Congratulations. You're going to be a great father."

"Thank you," said Spencer.

"Who all knows right now?" asked Emily.

"My mom, Hotch, Morgan, Savannah, Max's family, and now you," said Spencer.

"When are you and Max going to tell everyone else?" asked Emily.

Spencer smiled, "We're going to share the news about Max being pregnant with twins through our wedding vows."

"My lips are sealed," said Emily before she got the necessary paperwork that Spencer needed to sign and had him fill out his exit interview.

* * *

After filling out the necessary paperwork for his exit interview and completing his paperwork for the case that ended his days in the field, Spencer sighed, "Since we've been in here for over an hour, I should probably tell the rest of the team about me leaving before someone tries to pick the lock."

Emily gave Spencer a sad smile, "After the events of last week, I can imagine almost everyone being understanding."

"I just worry about Garcia's and JJ's reactions since Garcia got upset when JJ brought up her job offer to work at the New Orleans Field Office and you know how controlling JJ can get over me," said Spencer.

"Just tell them that your doctor ordered you to work a less stressful job to reduce your chance of developing epilepsy from the intracranial hemorrhaging you dealt with," said Emily.

"While I tell everyone that I'm just going to be staying in Washington D.C. since Max's family all live in D.C.," said Spencer.

"Exactly," said Emily.

A few minutes later Spencer and Emily were leaving Emily's office together where they found the rest of the team still gathered around Spencer's desk.

"Shouldn't you guys be working instead of trying to profile Spence and me from Spence's desk?" asked Emily firmly.

"You two were talking for a long time," said Rossi.

Spencer sat down at his desk and memorized everything he had on his desk before looking at his now-former teammates, "I gave Emily my resignation letter and did my exit interview because as soon as I'm cleared to return to work, I'll be working as a freelance consultant at the Hoover Building when I'm not teaching three criminology classes a week at George Washington University."

JJ gasped while Garcia, Tara, Luke, Matt, and Rossi all nodded their acceptance as they all thought about how much Spencer has been through the past couple of years.

"I'm glad that you finally came to your senses since your mother doesn't have much time left," said Rossi.

Spencer looked at Rossi, "I hope you know that you'll be guest lecturing for me a few times each semester."

"I'll be there when you ask me to guest lecture," said Rossi.

Garcia gently hugged Spencer, "After everything that happened to you, I'm glad that you finally decided to work a safer job."

Tara smiled, "George Washington University has a great criminology program, so I hope that you know that you're making me look bad by teaching and working as a freelance consultant."

"I'm just doing what I love while I still live in the same city that's been my home for almost 17 years," said Spencer.

JJ looked at Spencer as tears fell down her face, "You can't leave, Spence. You can come back when your doctor clears you to work again."

Spencer gave JJ a sad smile, "Nothing you can say can stop me from leaving," said Spencer before taking a deep breath as he looked at his now-former teammates, "I have a high risk of developing post-traumatic epilepsy after the seizure I had on my way to the hospital last week. As a precautionary measure, I was ordered to work a less stressful job that doesn't require traveling all over the country while I'm going to be taking anti-convulsant medication and have an MRI every 90 days for the next year to make sure that I have no lasting brain damage."

Emily looked at JJ, "Spence isn't lying about the high risk he has for post-traumatic epilepsy. He included the reports written by his doctor in his resignation letter and he has to do what his doctor tells him to do to stay healthy."

"But why not work as a desk-bound profiler here so I can see you every day I'm not on a case?" asked JJ.

Spencer glared at JJ, "If you accepted that job offer at the New Orleans Field Office a few weeks ago, I would have supported your decision to move Will, my godsons, and yourself to New Orleans even if that meant I could only see my godsons a few times a year. I'm going to be turning 40 in a year and seven months, so I'm allowed to make choices about what I want to do with my life without you controlling me."

"I never control you," said JJ.

Luke looked at JJ, "I hate to admit it, but you've been controlling over Spencer ever since he got out of prison."

"You told Spencer to wait a week to meet Rosemary when he could have visited for five minutes before leaving to meet up Max. Max actually told me that Spencer could have spent five minutes meeting Rosemary and take a picture of him holding her to show her when he met up with her," said Matt.

"You made Spencer cancel a few dates with Max or you would tell Spencer not to invite Max on outings with you, Henry, and Michael so he can spend time with just you, Henry, and Michael when it should be your husband who should be going on outings with you and your sons between cases," said Rossi before shaking his head, "Reid told me about your confession and the conversations he had with you and his mother after you got shot and keeping Spencer from dating Max isn't going to help Spencer move on from you."

"You were also angry that Max forbade us from visiting Boy Wonder in the hospital," said Garcia.

"As a psychologist, I can tell you that your jealousy over Max must have grown when you witnessed their first kiss in the elevator," said Tara.

Emily looked at JJ, "I have to agree with everyone about you being controlling over Spence since other agents and civilian staff told me about seeing you confront Spence during the Believer case and you commenting about him hating email in front of us during the same case. You need to stop being controlling over Spence and allow him to do what he wants with his life or you'll be stressing him into having another seizure that could have him officially diagnosed as an epileptic."

Rossi looked at Spencer, "Speaking of Max, should we be expecting a marriage proposal soon so I can host your wedding in my backyard?" asked Rossi.

Spencer kept a neutral look on his face, "After I woke up from my coma, I asked her to marry me. Max said yes and we're hoping that we can get married in your backyard in five weeks."

Rossi broke out of his shock first and grinned before he started to kiss both of Spencer's cheeks, "I'll make sure that you and Max have one of the most beautiful weddings."

After everyone gave Spencer their congratulations, Garcia looked at Spencer, "Why isn't Max here?" asked Garcia.

"She's still angry at you guys, so she doesn't want to face any of you guys until the wedding," said Spencer before he decided to tell everyone what he and Max planned during their hospital stay, "We decided to keep the wedding party simple. Max's sister Michelle will be matron of honor, Eloise is going to be the only bridesmaid, Hank will be the ring bearer, and Sammy is going to be my best man," said Spencer before looking at Matt, "I'm hoping that Chloe and Lily are willing to be co-flower girls together."

Matt grinned, "Chloe and Lily will be excited when they hear that you chose them to be flower girls. When they heard me talk about Max to Kristy, they planned on asking to be your flower girls if you marry Max."

"What about Henry and Michael being part of your wedding? They're your godsons, so they should be part of your wedding," said JJ.

"Henry is too old to be a ring bearer while Max and I agreed to have my namesake be our ring bearer. Sammy's going to be my nephew by marriage in five weeks, so I had to make sure to include him in the wedding," said Spencer as his lips quirked up a bit, "Plus it would have been hard to pick between Morgan, Luke, and Matt on being my best man."

"Makes sense," said Luke.

Spencer looked at Rossi, "Since my mother will be at the wedding, will you be willing to stand in as one of the fathers of the groom with Hotch?" asked Spencer.

Rossi smiled, "I'm honored to stand in as one of the fathers of the groom to the youngest of my three sons."

Spencer looked at his desk, "I should probably get Don in here to help me clean out my desk and take everything home since he insisted on driving me here," said Spencer as he looked towards the glass doors to find Don watching him and motioned him to come in.

A few minutes later Spencer was slowly removing all of his personal belongings from his desk before he ended up deciding to do physics magic in the bullpen one last time when he found his old film canister in his desk.

* * *

A few hours later Spencer and Max were eating dinner with Don, Eloise, Michelle, and Sammy were eating dinner together while Sammy talked about his science fair project that he was working on while Spencer offered some input.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to fishtrek, Fashionista7, Katiesmindpalace1991, torykat123, Yami Naty, criminalmindsrocks, lolyncut, Astrahan, and supergirl superman for reviewing chapter three.

__I'll be having a lot more time to write since a doctor told me to stay at home and only leave my house unless I have to get some groceries because of the coronavirus. The gym I go to have already canceled group exercise classes until further notice while all the schools in my home state are shutting down for two weeks. I already stocked up on enough groceries to allow me to stay home for 10 days to keep myself safe because of the weaker immune system I have from being a Kawasaki Disease survivor who has a bleeding disorder called Von Willebrand's Disease. So I hope that everyone stays safe like I am since my boyfriend and I decided to have Skype dates for the time being.__

__This chapter starts the same evening after chapter three and I hope everyone isn't upset about the coronavirus being mentioned since KESwriter gave me inspiration on what Spencer would have to do because of being an Anthrax survivor.__

* * *

Spencer and Max were watching the news with worried looks on their faces as they heard about the coronavirus already hitting Washington D.C., nursing homes and hospitals were beginning to restricting visitors, no one in the United States or Europe were allowed to travel to either continent for a month, and a possible travel ban within the United States can possible placed because of cases happening after traveling within the United States. After turning off the TV., Spencer's cell phone vibrated causing him to see a text message from his mother's doctor.

"Is everything OK?" asked Max.

"Starting next week Monday, Brookfield won't be allowing any visitors coming in and mom won't be allowed to leave the care home until further notice because of the coronavirus," said Spencer.

Max took hold of her fiance's hand, "To make sure that your mom can attend our wedding and avoid having a mass gathering, we should elope at the courthouse tomorrow."

"What about having the wedding of your dreams?" asked Spencer.

"After almost losing you last week, I rather get married as soon as we can obtain a marriage license while we can have my dream wedding on our first wedding anniversary," said Max.

"What about a honeymoon? You heard about the travel ban that's been placed and there's a huge possibility that we won't be able to go on our honeymoon in another state," said Spencer.

"Since you're not allowed to fly for over a month and you're supposed to rest as much as possible. Since we picked up enough groceries for the next two weeks today, we'll have a relaxing staycation in this apartment as our honeymoon," said Max.

Spencer smiled, "That works, and I'll make sure that we go on a real honeymoon before you start the third trimester this summer."

"I'll let my dad and sisters know. They won't kill us for eloping as long as we invite them to the courthouse," said Max before looking at Spencer as she thought about her fiancee's former boss staying at Rossi's for a few more days, "You should let David know about the change of our plans and you can invite him, Krystall, and Aaron."

"Out of my former teammates, I would want Hotch and Rossi there," said Spencer before thinking about Emily, Garcia, JJ, Tara, Luke, and Matt, "We'll need to film our civil ceremony and email it to everyone we were planning to invite with an apology stating that the coronavirus made us decide to elope and we'll have a big wedding for our first wedding anniversary to make up for eloping."

"I agree," said Max as she grabbed her phone and called her father.

While Max called her father, Spencer called Rossi who answered on the second ring.

"Are you OK, Spencer?" asked Rossi.

"Max has been making me take it easy this afternoon, but did you just watch the press conference from the president about the coronavirus?" asked Spencer.

"I did. Are you and Max talking about changing your wedding date to later on this summer?" asked Rossi.

"After what happened to me last week and the coronavirus becoming a global pandemic, we agreed to elope at the courthouse as soon as we can obtain a marriage license since my mother will be going under lockdown until further notice starting Monday to protect patients from the coronavirus," said Spencer.

"Understandable. As soon as we hang up, I'll call a judge who owes me a favor so you and Max can get married tomorrow morning," said Rossi.

"To avoid filling a courtroom, Max and I would only invite Max's father, sisters, nephew, my mother, you, Krystall, and Hotch," said Spencer.

"And that's OK," said Rossi.

Spencer thought about Rossi telling him that he's retiring while he was packing up his desk, "Will the rest of our soon to be former teammates be upset if they weren't invited?" asked Spencer.

"They would understand that you and Max wanted to avoid a mass gathering as long as you have the wedding recorded for Penelope," said Rossi.

"We already agreed to film the wedding," said Spencer.

"Now get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow," said Rossi.

"Thank you," said Spencer before hanging up.

After Max hung up with her sister Eloise, she looked at Spencer, "My dad and sisters agreed about us eloping since they saw the press conference too and they were worried about us having a big backyard wedding while I'm pregnant during the coronavirus pandemic."

"Rossi said that he'll have us see a judge tomorrow," said Spencer.

At that moment Spencer's cell phone rang causing his eyebrows to furrow when he saw a blocked number as he chose to answer, "Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Even though I checked on you in the hospital a few days ago, did you just see the press conference by our president about the coronavirus?" asked Dr. Kimura.

"I just watched the press conference," said Spencer.

"Due to you surviving anthrax over 10 years ago, I want you to start social distancing yourself for at least a month immediately and only leave your apartment to get groceries or if you have a medical emergency," said Dr. Kimura.

"It's a good thing that I'm on medical leave and I retired from the B.A.U. yesterday," joked Spencer before becoming serious, "Even though I just went grocery shopping today, is it OK that I go to a few places tomorrow before I start social distancing myself?" asked Spencer.

"What do you have going on?" asked Dr. Kimura.

"My fiancee who's seven-weeks pregnant with twins and I decided to cancel our wedding that's in five weeks. We're going to the courthouse to elope since my mother who now lives in D.C. is about to go on lockdown on Saturday and I want her to see me get married in person," said Spencer.

"You can leave your apartment to elope," said Dr. Kimura.

"Thank you," said Spencer before looking at Max who had a questioning look on her face, "Can I tell Max about why I'm going to start social distancing myself? I don't want to keep any secrets from her."

"It's been over 10 years, so you can tell your fiancee. I have to go and call other former patients, but congratulations on your marriage and the twins. If you end up having symptoms of the coronavirus and test positive, please make sure I'm contacted," said Dr. Kimura.

"I promise and goodbye," said Spencer before hanging up and looked at Max, "After tomorrow, I'll have to start social distancing myself for a month."

"Why?" asked Max.

"What I'm about to tell you is something that you can't tell anyone since its a matter of National Security. In May of 2009, I was exposed to anthrax during a case. Only four other people and I survived since I locked myself in a lab to find the cure. The doctor who just called me, was the doctor I worked with during the case and she wants me to stay home for the next month," said Spencer.

"Are you OK now?" asked Max.

"My lungs are currently fine, but catching the coronavirus can be fatal for me," said Spencer.

"And it can be dangerous for me too since I'm pregnant," said Max before taking Spencer's hand, "I'll tell the school that I quit and I'll talk to the Smithsonian about working from home for the next month too."

"And I'll have to let the Director know that I need to push back on starting my new job as a freelance consultant until the middle of April," said Spencer before yawning.

"After the tiring day you had today with handing in your resignation, cleaning out your desk, and working on sorting out your books and clothes, and us going grocery shopping so we can buy what you like we should get some rest," said Max.

Spencer nodded, "I'll take the couch."

"We can share our bed," said Max.

"I know, but I rather have us not share a bed the night before we marry," said Spencer.

Max shook her head, "Even though it's sweet of you wanting to follow tradition about the bride and groom not sleeping together the night before the wedding, you're recovering from intracranial hemorrhaging and I want to keep an eye on you."

A few minutes later Spencer and Max were both getting ready for bed.

* * *

The next morning Spencer, Max, Diana, Don, Michelle, Eloise, and Sammy who was allowed to miss school three days before his school shut down for two weeks entered the courthouse where Hotch, Rossi, and Krystall were waiting for them causing Krystall to smile at Spencer.

"I'm so glad that you're OK, Spencer," said Krystall.

"Did Dave tell you about the high risk I have for post-traumatic epilepsy?" asked Spencer.

"He did and I'm glad that you decided to leave the B.A.U.," said Krystall before looking at Max and tilted her head, "How far along are you?" asked Krystall.

"I'm seven-weeks pregnant with twins. I found out an hour after I got Spencer to the hospital," said Max.

Rossi grinned, "Congratulations, Figlio."

"Grazie," said Spencer in Italian.

Rossi smiled at Max, "You and my Figlio are going to have the most beautiful babies together."

"I hope that they have Spencer's eyes," said Max.

"If they have Spencer's eyes, you're going to be in so much trouble," said Rossi.

Max laughed, "Spencer's eyes made me agree to talk with him when Sammy insisted that Spencer joined us."

Spencer looked at Hotch, "Thank you again for helping Max, Don, Michelle, and Eloise for packing up my apartment while I was in the hospital."

"It gave me a reason why to stay here for an extra week until you got out of the hospital, but I'll be driving back to Vermont tonight since Jack's school is shutting down for two weeks and I can't let Jack stay with a friend for another two weeks."

"I understand," said Spencer.

Hotch let out a rare smile, "I still can't believe that you're getting married on Friday the 13th."

"With me loving horror movies, I'm excited about getting married on Friday the 13th," said Spencer.

"We're planning on watching "Friday the 13th" tonight," said Max.

A few minutes later Spencer, Max, and their eight guests headed to the waiting area so they could wait for the judge who was going to marry Spencer and Max.

* * *

30-minutes later Spencer who was wearing his best suit was standing by Judge Judy Foster with Sammy standing by his side as he clasped his gloved hands with a standing Max who chose to wear a purple dress that she wore on their first dress-up date a week after Cat Adams had her father and little sister abducted.

Judge Foster looked at Spencer and Max, "Spencer and Max, today you enter as individuals, but you will leave here as husband and wife, blending your lives, expanding your family ties, and embarking upon the grandest adventure of human interaction. The story of your life together is still yours to write. All those present have come to witness and celebrate your love and commitment this day – eager to a part of the story not yet told."

Spencer glanced over where he saw his mother who had tears falling down her face before he paid attention to Judge Foster.

"Spencer and Max, remember to treat yourselves and each other with respect and remind yourselves often of what brought you together. Take responsibility for making the other feel safe, and give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness, and kindness that your connection deserves," said Judge Foster.

Max glanced at her father as tears fell down his face before she focused on Judge Foster.

"When frustration, difficulty, and fear assail your relationship, as they threaten all relationships at some time or another, remember to focus on what is right between you, not just the part that seems wrong. In this way, you can survive the times when clouds drift across the face of the sun in your lives, remembering that, just because you may lose sight of it for a moment, it does not mean the sun has gone away. And, if each of you takes responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight," said Judge Foster before nodding at Spencer.

Spencer took a breath as he used his eidetic memory to recite the wedding vows he memorized, "I Spencer, take you to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Max looked at the vows she was given, "I Max, take you to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Judge Foster looked at Sammy who was holding Spencer's and Max's wedding bands, "Can I please have the rings, Sammy?" asked Judge Foster.

Sammy grinned as he handed the judge the rings.

Judge Foster held up the rings, "Wedding rings are made precious by our wearing them. Your rings say that even in your uniqueness you have chosen to be bound together. Let these rings also be a sign that love has substance as well as soul, a present as well as a past, and that, despite its occasional sorrows, love is a circle of happiness, wonder, and delight. May these rings remind you always of the vows you have taken here today."

Spencer looked at Max, "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you," said Spencer as he placed Max's wedding band on Max's left ring finger.

Max looked into Spencer's eyes, "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you," said Max as she placed Spencer's wedding band on his left ring finger.

Judge Foster grinned at Spencer and Max, "By the authority vested in my by the District of Columbia, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride!"

Spencer smiled as he pulled Max into a brief kiss while their eight witnesses clapped.

After Spencer and Max broke out of their kiss and Spencer, Max, Don, and Eloise signed Spencer's and Max's marriage certificate, Rossi looked at everyone, "Let's go over to my mansion for my famous spaghetti carbonara to celebrate."

Spencer looked at Rossi, "I can't."

"Why?" asked Rossi.

Spencer motioned Rossi to follow him and when they were 10 feet away from Diana and Max's family, Spencer spoke up, "I've been ordered to social distancing myself and avoid mass gatherings for a month by the doctor I see for the lung infection I sustained over a decade ago. She only allowed me to leave the apartment to elope and to stock up on groceries."

Rossi nodded as he realized which doctor ordered Spencer to social distance himself, "I understand since the Director has banned agents from traveling for work and Matt's and JJ's kids' schools are closing down for two weeks too. I'll make sure to deliver some already prepared home-cooked meals to you and Max while I tell the rest of your former teammates that you've been ordered to quarantine yourself and you can't have visitors for a month."

"Thank you," said Spencer.

A few minutes later Spencer and Max were taking Diana back to Brookfield where Spencer and Diana shared a tearful goodbye as they promised each other that they would try to talk on the phone and Skype at least once a day until they're both out of lockdown.

* * *

Later on that evening, Spencer and Max were both on their laptops as they emailed the footage from their courthouse wedding to their friends and family members that they were going to invite to their wedding as they included an apology about not inviting them to their civil ceremony because of the coronavirus making them decide to elope instead of having a backyard wedding in five weeks, Spencer was ordered to social distance himself for a month for his health, and that they'll have a big wedding for their first wedding anniversary.

* * *

__A/N: The next chapter will deal with Spencer's and Max's first month as a married couple locked inside of their apartment.__

__The reason why I have Brookfield going under lockdown is because of the nursing home that my mom's a receptionist is currently under lockdown so residents don't catch the coronavirus. No one except employees is allowed to enter or leave the building.__


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds

A/N: Shout-out to Fashionstia7, Astrahan, fishtrek, criminalmindsrocks, Yami Naty, and southernbeauty13 for reviewing chapter four.

__I'm sad to say that because of the coronavirus, my trip to ____the Kalahari Resort in ____Wisconsin Dells for the 31st Annual Autism Society of Greater Wisconsin Spring Conference on April 30th has been canceled since the conference is going virtual to follow the President's guidelines on no more than 10 people in a room.__

__This starts the morning after the last chapter and it deals with the ____first day____ of Spencer and Max quarantining themselves in their apartment.__

* * *

Spencer and Max were eating breakfast together when Spencer looked at his wife who had insisted that they stay in their pajamas all day, "I wonder if we should have eloped today instead of yesterday?" asked Spencer.

"Why would you have wanted to elope today?" asked Max.

Spencer grinned, "Since it's March 14th, it's National Pi Day."

"And with you having a PhD in mathematics, it would have been fitting for you to marry me today," said Max.

"It would have, but Friday the 13th works too," said Spencer before thinking about their first night as husband and wife, "I'm sorry that I was too tired for us to consummate our marriage last night."

"We can take as long as you need to for us to consummate our marriage. You dealt with intracranial hemorrhage a week ago and your neurologist warned us that it's going to be a few weeks before you return to the Spencer who had the energy to lift me into a bridal carry and carried me right towards the sprinkler on the day we met," said Max.

Spencer chuckled, "It's your fault that you pushed me into the sprinkler first."

"Either way, I'm willing to wait a few more weeks for us to consummate our marriage," said Max before thinking about the night eight weeks prior that caused them to break the rule about taking things slow and conceive their twins, "Both of us drinking two glasses of wine with dinner caused us to break my rule about us taking things slow and be eight-weeks pregnant with twins today."

"Do you regret not taking things slow?" asked Spencer.

Max shook her head as she rested her hand on stomach and felt a slight bump, "I don't regret the night we conceived our twins because seeing you unconscious on your living room floor and learning that you were possibly dying from an intracranial hemorrhage made me realize that I desperately wanted to marry you and get pregnant with your baby. Plus I know that it isn't fair for you to make your mother wait a few more years to become a grandmother since no one knows how much time your mother has left and she deserves to see her grandchildren before she dies."

"I don't regret not taking our relationship slowly either. My upcoming fatherhood is going to make it easier for me to transition in the next step of my personal life," said Spencer before he decided to get back on topic about their month of isolation that would serve as their honeymoon while he would be video chatting with his therapist about his latest near-death experience, "Aside from me focusing on my physical and mental recovery, how do you want to spend our month-long honeymoon locked inside of this apartment?" asked Spencer.

"Until you're ready to consummate our marriage, we can get to know each other better, watch movies, binge watch TV shows, read to each other, play games, draw, paint, prepare meals to freeze, bake, listen to music, put on a magic show for me, teach me how to play your keyboard, and sort through our belongings for our upcoming big move," said Max as she gestured to all the boxes of Spencer's belongings.

Spencer smiled, "Perfect."

Max thought about the flour, sugar, brown sugar, frosting, vanilla extract, baking soda, canned goods, pasta, pasta sauce, potato chips, taco shells, brownie mix, cake mix, peanut butter, jelly, bread, saltine crackers, popcorn, various condiments, ginger ale, two packages of bottled water, a package of toilet paper, a package of paper towel, various fruits, while there were a few other groceries like cheese, lactose-free milk, eggs, vegetables, butter, meat, and a bunch of other groceries that were in the refrigerator or freezer, "Aside from preparing a few dishes of Italian meals for us to freeze until we're ready to cook it, it was nice of David and Krystall to buy us more groceries to get us through the next month."

"As I told you before, he considers me one of his sons and he just wants to make sure that we don't starve while we're social-distancing ourselves from our friends and family for the next month," said Spencer.

"How should we thank David and Krystall?" asked Max.

"We should ask Dave and Krystall to be the twins' grandparents since the twins only have my mother and your father and we both agreed that my father doesn't deserve to be a grandfather to his grandchildren," said Spencer.

Max smiled, "Perfect."

At that moment Spencer's cell phone started to ring causing Spencer to see that it was JJ calling him again causing him to ignore it because of JJ yelling at him for eloping and not coming back to the B.A.U. as a desk-bound agent the night before.

"Why are you ignoring a phone call?" asked Max.

"It's JJ," said Spencer.

Max thought about Spencer telling her about JJ's confession and the aftermath, "Are you afraid about what she's going to say about you eloping since she isn't happy about you leaving the B.A.U. and asking me to marry you."

"While the rest of my former teammates are understanding about why we eloped, JJ's the only one who's been angry about me eloping. When I answered her phone call last night, she was yelling that I shouldn't have eloped with you and should return to the B.A.U. as a desk agent as soon as my neurologist clears me to work again causing me not to say anything and just hang up," said Spencer before looking at his phone to see that he had a new voicemail and a few text messages from JJ causing him to quickly delete the voicemail and text messages, "I just got a voicemail and a few angry text messages from JJ."

"Does Detective LaMontagne know about JJ's confession to you last year?" asked Max.

"As of right now I don't believe that Will knows. If he found out, he would have tracked me down and beaten me up before he would order me to stay away from JJ," said Spencer.

"Knowing Detective LaMontagne, he probably heard JJ yell at you over the phone last night and confronted her about her recent behavior. So you should probably expect a phone call or a visit from Detective LaMontagne soon," said Max.

Spencer gulped.

Max saw the fear in her husband's eyes, "I don't think that he'll hurt you now since you moved on from JJ and fell in love and married me."

"I hope so too. I don't want to end up in the hospital again because of the husband of one the women I call my best friends deciding to beat me up or shoot me because of his wife's confession," said Spencer.

Max looked at her husband, "Why don't we just turn off our cell phones for the next few hours and find a movie to watch on Disney +?" asked Max.

Spencer smiled as he thought about the Disney + account that Garcia convinced him to get on his laptop while knowing that Max had Disney + on her TV for when Sammy was over while she could watch movies from her childhood, "Can we watch one of the "Star Wars" movies?" asked Spencer.

Max laughed, "We can watch any movie you want."

A few minutes later Spencer was laying on the couch with his head on Max's lap as they watched the first "Star Wars Episode IV A New Hope" on Disney + while not caring that Max repeatably stroked his messy curls or that he would fall asleep halfway into the movie.

* * *

Later on that day after lunch, Spencer looked at Max as they worked on making enough dough to make two pies as they way to celebrate National Pi Day, "Since we eloped yesterday, have you decided how you want to announce our upcoming parenthood?" asked Spencer.

Max nodded, "Due to the coronavirus, we'll just send out a mass email of an online Easter card that includes a picture of our converse sneakers while there are two pairs of neutral colored baby-sized converse sneakers between ours while the second picture would be a picture of us holding a homemade sign that says SPENCER AND MAX REID ARE PLEASED TO ANNOUNCE THAT THEY'RE EXPECTING TWINS IN OCTOBER on Easter Sunday."

Spencer smiled as he thought about seeing Max wearing converse sneakers just like him on the day they met, "I like your ideas. I also take it that you'll want us to create the sign together?" asked Spencer.

Max grinned, "I have the supplies for our sign."

"Are you going to want to find out the genders in nine to 13 weeks?" asked Spencer.

"Yes, and as our gender reveal we'll retake the picture with pink or blue converse sneakers while we'll include the twins' name on the sign," said Max.

Spencer smiled, "I love your creativity, Mrs. Reid."

"I'm an art teacher, so I'm required to be creative," said Max before looking at the two pie crusts that they made since Max was planning to fill her pie with the fruit she's been craving, "What are you going to fill your pie with? I'm going to fill my pie with apples, bananas, cherries, kiwis, peaches, pears, and pickles."

Spencer's face turned a bit green, "I'm just going to use kumquats for my pie."

"Mind if I steal a kumquat or two for my pie?" asked Max.

"Go ahead," said Spencer.

A minute later Spencer was cutting up kumquats to fill his pie with while Max started to cut up all the fruit and pickles that she wanted to add to her pie.

* * *

90 minutes later, Spencer and Max, were each eating a slice of their pies, when Spencer looked at his wife who had added chocolate ice cream and ketchup to her slice of pie while Spencer just added a scoop of lactose-free vanilla ice cream to his pie as he bit his tongue on what he wanted to say about his wife's pregnancy cravings, "How's your pie?" asked Spencer.

"Delicious I'll be needing to eat a second slice after I finish this one," said Max.

"Did you know that pi is an infinite decimal number and last year it was discovered that there were over nine trillion new digits found in the mysterious infinite number?" asked Spencer.

"I knew that pi is an infinite decimal, but I didn't know that more digits were found," said Max.

* * *

After Spencer finished eating two slices of pie and Max ate three, his phone vibrated causing him to see a text message from Brookfield, "It's my mom's doctor."

"Is everything OK?" asked Max.

"Mom wants to video chat with me right now," said Spencer.

"Are you up to video chatting with your mother?" asked Max.

Spencer nodded, "I took a 30-minute nap while our pies were baking and I did promise my mom that we would try to Skype daily."

"Then go video chat with your mother," said Max.

A few minutes later Spencer smiled when he saw his mother's face on his laptop, "Hi, mom."

"How are you feeling, baby?" asked Diana.

"Aside from taking two naps today and making a pie to celebrate National Pi Day, I'm feeling much better than I was yesterday," said Spencer.

"Eloping with Maxine and us hugging each other one last time for the unforeseeable future would be a tiresome day for you," said Diana.

"I know, but at least I'll get to spend the next month getting plenty of rest while Max and I have our honeymoon locked inside of our apartment," said Spencer.

"Even though I despise the government, I hope that everyone will listen to the president and their governors so we can go cloud watching together again," said Diana.

"As soon as we're both out of quarantine, we'll go cloud watching mom," said Spencer.

"I hope so too because I want to hold my grandchildren this October," said Diana before she chose to change the subject, "Now what type of pie did you and Maxine make?" asked Diana.

"I made a kumquat pie," said Spencer.

"You love kumquats?" asked Diana.

"Kumquats have been my favorite fruit since I was a kid, mom," said Spencer.

"I remember that you love eating gelatin as a child since the nurses, your doctor, and Maxine were always bringing you cups of gelatin while I visited you daily during your hospitalization," said Diana.

"Jell-o has always been one of my favorite foods," said Spencer just as Max brought him a cup of lime Jell-o and a spoon and bent down to kiss him, "Thanks, Max."

Diana smiled at her daughter-in-law when she saw the slight baby bump showing through Max's pajama top, "How are my daughter-in-law and my grandchildren doing? I can see that you popped since yesterday."

Max smiled, "Aside from having morning sickness this morning, we're doing great. Hopefully, I can be out of quarantine by next month or I'll just borrow my husband's dress shirts instead of going online shopping, Diana."

"Instead of calling me Diana, why don't you start calling me, mom," said Diana.

"Are you sure?" asked Max.

"Even though I will never get to replace your mother completely by being your mother-in-law, you became my daughter when you married my son yesterday," said Diana.

Max released a few tears, "Damn pregnancy hormones."

Diana chuckled and looked at her son, "Even though you would have thousands of facts and statistics about pregnancy stored in your beautiful mind, don't overdo it on giving Max facts on pregnancy since some facts might make her angry at you."

"I've been around pregnant teammates before, so I know what not to say to Max, mom," said Spencer.

"Speaking of your upcoming fatherhood, are you thinking about tracking down your father and tell him that he's becoming a grandfather to twins?" asked Diana.

Spencer shook his head, "Since he hasn't contacted either of us since the Riley Jenkins case, he doesn't deserve the title grandfather to Max's and my children."

"I understand, Spencer," said Diana.

Spencer thought about his father-in-law telling him to start calling him dad when he and Max said goodbye to him before they took Diana back to Brookfield, "When it comes to grandfathers; the twins have my new dad Don, David Rossi, and my former boss Aaron Hotchner as their grandfathers."

Diana quickly decided to change the topic, "Have you thought about names for my grandchildren yet?" asked Diana.

Max looked at her opal and diamond ring that she was wearing above her brand new wedding band, "I've always loved the name Opal."

"A good name for a baby girl who's born in October," said Diana.

"I like Opal," said Spencer as he thought about birthstones and gemstones that would sound good with Reid, "If we go with Opal Reid for our possible daughter, we can also name the other twin Ruby Reid, Emerald Reid, Pearl Reid, Amber Reid, Crystal Reid, Jade Reid, Jasper Reid, and Sterling Reid."

"There's also Slater Reid instead of Slate Reid," added Max.

"Slater?" asked Spencer and Diana in unison.

Max laughed, "I'll have to introduce you two to the 1980s and 1990s TV series "Saved by the Bell"."

"Something we can do while we're locked in here, Max," said Spencer before yawning.

"I'll let you two go so Spencer can get some rest before dinner," said Diana before looking at her daughter-in-law, "I trust you to make sure that Spencer eats three healthy meals a day and gain a few pounds while you two are locked inside your apartment?" asked Diana.

"I promise to make sure that Spencer eats, mom," said Max.

After exchanging goodbyes and Spencer telling his mother that he loves her, Max looked at her husband as she watched her husband shut down his laptop, "Are you OK?" asked Max.

"It's going to be hard only getting to see my mom from my laptop for a while," said Spencer.

"I feel the same way about only getting to see my father, my sisters, and our nephew from my laptop too, but time will go quickly as long as we keep ourselves busy," said Max before pecking her husband on the lips, "Why don't we go take a nap before we heat up one of the homemade lasagnas David prepared for us."

A few minutes later Spencer and Max were climbing into bed and cuddled with each other before they fell asleep.

* * *

A few hours later Spencer and Max were eating the meatball lasagna that Rossi prepared for them as they talked about favorite childhood memories.

* * *

__A/N: Now off to cook dinner before my mom, step-father, and possibly my youngest brother and me have a movie night as a way to have some family time while social-distancing ourselves from friends.__

__Speaking of Will, he'll be appearing within the next three chapters since JJ's behavior in this chapter will cause him to find out about his wife's confession.__

__When it comes to Slater, my mom got me to into watching "Saved by the Bell" when she was watching an anniversary marathon and I will binge-watch "Saved by the Bell" on Hulu.__


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

A/N: Shout out to Fashionista7, lolyncut, fishtrek, Astrahan, Yami Naty, criminalmindsrocks for reviewing chapter five.

__lolyncut: I'm sad to say that Spencer and Max will stay in Washington D.C. since Spencer's mother and Max's father, sisters, and nephew all live in Washington D.C. and Spencer doesn't have the heart to move Max away from her father, sisters, and nephew.__

__This chapter starts two weeks and four days after the last chapter so it is April 1st of 2020. It has been four weeks since Max found Spencer unconscious in his apartment and three weeks since Spencer got out of the hospital.__

* * *

Spencer walked into the kitchen to find a 10-week pregnant Max making pancakes, scrambled eggs, and breakfast sausage for breakfast while dancing to the song "Shake it Off" by Taylor Swift, "Good morning, Max."

Max smiled at her husband, "You finally look like the Spencer who lift me into a bridal carry and carried me towards the spraying water again."

"It has been 28 days and I'm feeling great enough to consummate our marriage," said Spencer.

Max shook her head, "As much as I want to consummate our marriage right now too, I rather wait until after your Friday morning MRI and your follow-up with Dr. Stark to consummate our marriage."

Spencer nodded his acceptance, "I understand, Max."

"Breakfast is about done, so can you please pour each of us a glass of orange juice?" asked Max.

"Yes, ma'am," said Spencer.

Max slapped Spencer's butt with her spatula, "Please don't call me ma'am like my students did."

Spencer laughed, "I understand, ma'am," said Spencer only to earn a handful of flour thrown into his face.

* * *

Two hours later, Spencer smiled when he saw his mother on his laptop, "Hi, mom."

"You look much better than yesterday, sweetie," said Diana.

Spencer grinned, "I'm feeling great."

"When do you see your doctor again?" asked Diana.

"I have an MRI at 7 AM on Friday morning and I see my neurologist at 9 A.M. on Monday," said Spencer.

"Will Maxine be going with you?" asked Diana.

Spencer shook his head, "Due to the coronavirus, I'm supposed to show up at the hospital alone for both appointments."

"That means that you won't be attending Maxine's next appointment to check on the progress of my grandchildren?" asked Diana.

Spencer nodded as he gave his mother a sad smile, "Max's having her 12-week check-up a week early on Monday since one of Max's gynecologist's family members is having an operation that can't be held off for few months. Since Max has to attend alone, she promised to get the video footage for me to watch on my laptop while I'll email your doctor the footage from Max's next ultrasound so you can see your grandchildren."

"Which I'll be looking forward to seeing," said Diana.

"Do you want to talk to Max before you have to log off so another patient can talk to his or her family?" asked Spencer.

"Yes please," said Diana.

Spencer looked over where Max was painting a picture of some elephants for the twins' nursery, "Mom wants to talk to you."

Max smiled, "I'll be right there."

30 seconds later Diana smiled when she saw her daughter-in-law, "You keep on looking more beautiful every day, Maxine."

Max smiled, "Thank you."

"As soon as my grandchildren start developing ears, I hope you and Spencer start reading to them at bedtime," said Diana.

"We will be," said Max before thinking about her mother-in-law calling her Maxine, "I believe that you're the only person I tolerate calling me Maxine, mom."

"You hate your full first name?" asked Diana.

Max nodded, "Yes."

"I believe that your parents gave you a very beautiful name. The Latin meaning of your name is 'greatest' while the Hebrew meaning of your name is 'enchanted'. After the way Jennifer had broken Spencer's heart, you enchanted my son into falling in love again which I'll be forever grateful for," said Diana.

Max started to release a few tears, "Thank you, mom."

"I need to get going so I can let someone else video chat with their family, so I'll talk to you two again tomorrow," said Diana.

"I love you, mom," said Spencer.

"I love you too, Spencer. Please take care of yourself, Maxine, and my grandchildren," said Diana.

"I will," said Spencer.

Max smiled at her mother-in-law, "I love you, mom."

"I love you too, Maxine. Please take care of my son, my unborn grandchildren, and yourself," said Diana.

"I will," said Max before she signed off Skype and looked at her husband, "Even though the twins don't have ears yet, can you please read to the twins and me?" asked Max.

Spencer smiled, "Sure."

A few minutes later Spencer and Max were sitting up in their bed as Spencer recited a bunch of Dr. Seuss books out loud to Max.

* * *

Five days later Spencer was sitting on the exam table in his neurologist's office while wishing that Max was there with him when his neurologist Dr. Johnathon Stark entered the room.

"You're looking well, Dr. Reid," said Dr. Stark.

"Please call me Spencer, Dr. Stark," said Spencer.

Dr. Stark smiled at his patient, "I saw your updated paperwork, so congratulations on your marriage."

"Thank you," said Spencer before sighing, "It's a shame that Max can't be at this appointment."

"I can always congratulate Max as soon as my patients are allowed to bring their significant others again," said Dr. Stark

Spencer looked at the computer in his neurologist's office, "What's the results of my MRI?" asked Spencer.

Dr. Stark quickly pulled up the photos from the MRI that was done when Spencer was admitted to the hospital on March 4th and the MRI scan photos that were taken on April 3rd, "Everything is all cleared up, but even though you told the nurse that you haven't had any seizures you still need to take anticonvulsants daily."

"I understand," said Spencer.

Dr. Stark winked at Spencer, "The good news that aside from allowing you to start working your new consulting job from home next week Monday, you don't have to come back for three months, while you can finally have sex again."

Spencer blushed at the last part, "Thank you," said Spencer just as his phone vibrated causing him to groan when he saw a text message from JJ, "Not again."

"Is everything OK?" asked Dr. Stark.

Spencer sighed as he started to tell his neurologist about JJ's behavior towards him from the past 25 days.

* * *

45 minutes later Spencer got into his wife's car and smiled at Max who gave him a to-go cup that was filled with green tea, "Thank you."

"How was your appointment?" asked Max.

"Everything is great. Aside from not having to see Dr. Stark for three months, I can start consulting from home on Monday," said Spencer.

Max grinned, "That's great."

"We should pick up some takeout before you head to your own doctor appointment and I go for a walk at the park that's the closest to the hospital," said Spencer.

"I was thinking about getting tacos," said Max.

Spencer laughed, "Then let's go get your tacos."

A minute later Spencer and Max were driving to the park they met at where they were able to pick up some tacos and ate in Max's car before Max left Spencer at the park while she went to her doctor appointment.

* * *

A half-hour later, a cloth mask clad Spencer was playing chess against himself with his travel chess set when someone sat down across from him causing him to look up from his chess set to find Will in his usual street clothes while wearing his badge around his neck and a cloth mask covering his face.

"Aren't you supposed to not leave yours and Max's apartment until Saturday?" asked Will.

"Due to almost dying from an intracranial hemorrhage last month, my one-month follow-up with my new neurologist didn't get canceled. I was permitted to get some fresh air while Max is attending her own doctor appointment that couldn't be rescheduled right now," said Spencer.

"How was your doctor appointment?" asked Will.

"My MRI came out great," said Spencer before thinking about the phone call he had with the Director 20 minutes ago, "I've been given the all-clear to work my new consulting job from home until May."

"That's great, but what about teaching at George Washington this summer?" asked Will.

"Depending on how many cases of the coronavirus there is the week before Memorial Day, I might be just teaching from an empty classroom while my students watch from home on their laptops and they email me their assignments to grade," said Spencer.

Will became serious, "I know that my wife has been in love with you for years and she never physically cheated on me with you."

Spencer gulped, "Did you find out after hearing JJ yell at me through her phone?" asked Spencer.

Will nodded, "After she hung up the morning after your elopement, I firmly told her that you're 38-years-old and allowed to make choices with your own life and I wasn't going to let my 40-year-old wife control you like a mother controls her child anymore causing her to break down and explain what happened during the Casey Pinker case and the talk you two had in the hospital after her shooting."

Spencer looked into Will's eyes, "As someone who dealt with physical or mental abandonment from both of my parents, I love my godsons too much to be the reason why their parents' divorce while I would never abandon my wife and future children."

"I know that and you'll be a great father later on this year too," said Will.

Spencer's eyes went wide behind his glasses, "How did you know that Max's pregnant?" asked Spencer.

"The only reason why you would elope with someone you were officially dating for two months is that you got Max pregnant. Your mother raised you to do the honorable thing while you wouldn't want to be like your father and run away," said Will before shaking his head, "I've been in your footsteps before, but you already know that it took JJ four years to finally marry me after she told me that she's pregnant with Henry."

"Max is pregnant," said Spencer before looking into Will's eyes, "Please keep the pregnancy a secret since Max and I will be emailing our Easter cards that will include the announcement of Max's pregnancy on Sunday."

"After all the secrets JJ has kept from me, I'm willing to keep your secret," said Will before smiling, "How far along is Max and who knows?" asked Will.

"Max's currently 11-weeks pregnant with twins, and only you, Rossi, Krystall, Emily, Hotch, Morgan, Savannah, and our immediate family excluding my father are aware of Max's and my upcoming parenthood," said Spencer.

Will smiled, "It's probably a good thing that you work as a consultant and a full-time professor since I heard that twins are more stressful than a singleton."

"I know," said Spencer before grinning, "Either way, I'm excited since it sucked being an only child while Max loves having two sisters."

"Speaking of Max, is she having a prenatal check-up right now?" asked Will.

Spencer nodded, "She's having her 12-week check-up a week early since her gynecologist will be off for the next two weeks," said Spencer before sighing sadly, "I would have been in there with her right now, but all expecting mothers aren't allowed to bring their husbands, fiance, boyfriend, or any other family members to their appointments right now."

"Due to the coronavirus," finished Will.

Spencer nodded, "It's important to keep Max and the twins safe at a time like this."

"Hopefully you'll be allowed to attend the gender reveal ultrasound," said Will.

"I hope so too, but Max said that if I'm not allowed to attend the anatomy ultrasound, she would either have me Face-time with her during that appointment or she'll ask her doctor to not tell her what she's having and to put the ultrasound photo into an envelope that we would open together," said Spencer.

"Do you or Max have a feeling on what you two are having?" asked Will.

Spencer smiled, "Max, my mother, my sister-in-law Michelle, and I all have feelings that the twins are fraternal boy/girl twins, but we won't know for another five to nine weeks yet."

"I can imagine you having a son who loves reading, plays chess, does magic tricks, and spouts off facts and statistics like you while your daughter has you wrapped around her little finger and does the same things as her twin brother," said Will.

Spencer laughed, "I know," said Spencer before becoming serious, "Even though it's not my business, are you and JJ going to do anything about JJ's confession?" asked Spencer.

"Whatever JJ and I decide on doing is your business because after arguing for the past 24 days I finally gave her two choices. One of the choices I gave her deals with you and Max," said Will.

"What are they?" asked Spencer.

"The first choice is that we're going to save our marriage by going to marriage counseling together, she focuses on the boys and me when she's not at work, and she'll accept the offer she was given by the New Orleans Field Office and we would move down there after the school year is over. The second choice is; we'll be getting a divorce and because of her job I'll be suing for full custody of the boys and move the boys and myself to New Orleans while you and Max file a restraining order against JJ," said Will.

"I bet that JJ wasn't happy with the choices you gave her. Penelope was upset when JJ told Penelope and me about the job offer she got in New Orleans," said Spencer.

"She isn't, but I firmly told her that I'm tired of Henry, Michael, and I always coming second when she's not working while I'm refusing to let her ruin your marriage to Max after she told you that she picked me," said Will.

"Has she made her decision yet?" asked Spencer.

"I gave her those choices this morning and she has to decide by Sunday evening or I'll be taking the boys who are still being homeschool and myself down to New Orleans and she wouldn't be allowed to talk to the boys until she comes down to New Orleans herself and tells me her choice," said Will before shaking his head, "JJ should be lucky that I'm giving her two choices. Most spouses in the south would just run off with the kids after their spouse admits that they're in love with someone else."

"I know," said Spencer before his phone vibrated causing him to groan when he saw that it was JJ calling him causing him to decline the call.

"Is everything OK?" asked Will.

"JJ keeps on calling me and texting me a few times a day ever since I handed in my resignation letter, but I refuse to answer my phone or text her back. Luckily JJ never showed up at Max's apartment since I firmly told her that I can't have any visitors for a month," said Spencer.

"What has she saying in her text messages and voice mails?" asked Will.

"She keeps on mentioning about not being happy about me leaving the B.A.U. and choosing to marry Max even though I already told her that I'm going to be turning 40 next year and I'm allowed to choose what I want to do with my life," said Spencer before looking into Will's eyes, "When I was seeing my neurologist for my one-month follow-up this morning, JJ texted me about just the two of us going out for brunch this Saturday to celebrate me being released from quarantine. When Dr. Stark saw how stressed I was about JJ's text message, he told me that I should change my cell phone number and only give my new number to certain people."

"You should change your phone number," said Will.

"Max already made an appointment with her cell phone provider to get me a new phone number, but I'm keeping my work cell phone number so agents from all over the country can contact me about consulting for them from a distance," said Spencer before sighing, "Dr. Stark also mentioned that if JJ causes me to become an epileptic, I'll need to file a restraining order against her."

"Have you spoken to Emily about the possibility of needing to file a restraining order against JJ?" asked Will.

"I already called Emily and warned her about what my doctor said, but she can't talk to JJ until 3 PM because of meetings," said Spencer.

"For now, you should call JJ back and warn her what your neurologist told you," said Will.

"You want me to put my phone on speaker?" asked Spencer.

Will nodded, "I'm going to stay silent while I record your conversation just in case you end up having to file a restraining order."

At that moment Spencer pulled out his phone and called JJ who answered on the second ring.

"Hi, Spence. Did you come to your senses and decide to divorce Max and come back to the B.A.U. as a desk agent on Monday?" asked JJ cheerfully.

"I haven't since I'm a 38-year-old man who's allowed to make his own choices about his life," said Spencer calmly.

"You're acting like a child by continuing to ignore me," said JJ.

"I'm ignoring you for the sake of my health since I was ordered to reduce my stress levels so I don't become an epileptic," said Spencer before speaking again before JJ could speak up, "I just had my one-month follow-up with my neurologist this morning and he told me that I should order you to stop calling me and texting me about the choices I'm making with my life since we're both married to other people. If I have a seizure that causes me to become an epileptic because of you, I will be filing a restraining order against you."

"You wouldn't file a restraining order against me since I named you Henry and Michael's godfather," said JJ.

"I will file one if I have to file one for the sake of my health," said Spencer before taking a breath, "This is my last warning since I'll be changing my cell phone number today. I already told Emily what my doctor told me, so you should expect her talking to you about leaving me alone while you should think about going to therapy to get over being in love with me so you don't ruin your career or your marriage with Will by continuing to harass me about my life choices. Goodbye Jennifer," said Spencer before hanging up before JJ could speak again.

Will turned off the recording device on his phone, "Are you OK?" asked Will.

"I'm drained from my conversation with JJ, but I'll be OK after getting some rest at home," said Spencer.

"If you end up having to file a restraining order against JJ, I'll make sure that she can't keep Henry and Michael away from you," said Will.

"Thank you," said Spencer just as he smiled when he saw Max walking towards him and Will, "How was your ultrasound?" asked Spencer.

Max held up a flash drive, "I have everything saved on the flash drive so you can see the twins on your laptop before we email a copy of the ultrasound to your mother, my father, and my sisters," said Max before looking at Will as she remembered meeting Will when she and Spencer allowed Will to bring Henry and Michael to the hospital to visit Spencer, "Nice to see you again, Detective LaMontagne."

"You too and congratulations on your marriage to Spencer and the twins," said Will before standing up and looked at Spencer, "I'll get going so you and your wife can go home," said Will before walking away.

A few minutes later Spencer and Max were heading to Max's cell phone provider for the appointment they made to get Spencer onto Max's cell phone plan.

* * *

Later on that evening, Spencer and Max were eating dinner together when Spencer smiled at his wife, "Guess what Dr. Stark finally cleared me to do with you," said Spencer.

"Consummate our marriage?" asked Max.

Spencer nodded, "I'm sorry that we had to wait 24 days to consummate our marriage."

Max rested a hand on her husband's arms, "I'm not upset since you were told not to have sex until you were cleared."

A few minutes later Spencer and Max were eating some brownies they made together that afternoon before Max placed Spencer on dish washing duty.

* * *

A half-hour later Spencer entered his and Max's bedroom to find his 11-week pregnant wife wearing lingerie that he never saw before causing him to walk over to his wife and kiss her as he led them to their bed.

* * *

__A/N: What choice can you readers imagine JJ picking? I created a poll about the genders of the Reid twins. So please visit my profile and vote.__


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

A/N: Shout out to criminalmindsrocks, Astrahan, Fashionista7, fishtrek, lolyncut, Yama Nati for reviewing chapter six.

__Writer's block sucks ____and it's snowing in my Wisconsin hometown right now.__

__There are now three cases of the coronavirus in the county I live in. When it comes to the election that just happened in Wisconsin, I can reassure all of you readers that I didn't leave my home to vote at all since there are three or more cases of the coronavirus in my county. As someone who had received immunoglobulin therapy to treat a rare case of Kawasaki Disease when I was 19, I have to stay home and only leave my home when it's necessary.__

__Even though the actress who plays Max is a bit older than Matthew Gray Gubler, I'll have it that Max is 30-years-old and Michelle is 3____5____-years-old since their little sister Eloise is 21.__

__This chapter starts five days after the last chapter and there's a bunch of time jumps while this chapter covers the months of April t____o the middle of ____June.__

* * *

**APRIL 2020**

Spencer and Max were eating pancakes that were made in the shapes of bunnies and Easter eggs and hard-boiled eggs that they dyed and decorated themselves when Spencer looked at his wife, "After we're done eating, we should email our Easter card out," said Spencer.

"Even though your mother, my father, my sisters, our nephew, Emily, David, Derek, Savannah, and Detective LaMontagne all know about the pregnancy, should send them our cards too?" asked Max.

Spencer nodded, "Even though they already know, we still need to wish them a Happy Easter and let them know that we're staying safe and healthy at home and that we're thinking of them when we can't visit them."

"You're right," said Max before grinning at her husband, "After we email out our cards, I have an additional surprise for you."

"What?" asked Spencer.

"Just wait a few minutes," said Max.

A few minutes later Spencer and Max were emailing out their Easter cards that included the photos of them holding the banner they made together, a photo of yellow infant-sized converse sneakers between their Converse shoe clad feet and a picture of a sideways Spencer standing behind a sideways Max as they rubbed Max's now bulging 12-week baby bump while their mass emails mentioned well wishes as the coronavirus goes around.

After closing their laptops, Max sent Spencer on a little scavenger hunt around their apartment so he would find all the Easter eggs that were filled with various small candies before he found an Easter basket that contained a chocolate Easter bunny and a few other gifts.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Jareau-LaMontagne family home, Will grinned when he saw the Easter card that Spencer told him about causing him to look at Henry and Michael who were both munching on some candy from their Easter baskets, "Check out the Easter card that uncle Spencer and his wife Max sent us," said Will.

Henry took his father's phone where he grinned when he saw his godfather and the woman his godfather recently married holding a homemade sign that said COMING SOON OCTOBER OF 2020, a picture of two tiny pairs of yellow converse sneakers between his godfather's black converse-shoes feet clad feet and Max's black converse-shoes clad feet, and a picture of Spencer standing behind a sideways Max as they both rested their hands on Max's already showing baby bump, "Uncle Spencer is having twins with Max."

"Two babies?" asked Michael.

Henry nodded, "Uncle Spencer and Max can have either two girls, two boys, or a boy and a girl at the same time."

"Cool. I hope that Uncle Spencer has girls," said Michael.

At that moment Will, Henry, and Michael all flinched when they heard some glass breaking and a string of curses that caused Henry to cover his little brother's ears.

"Mommy mad again," said Michael sadly.

Will looked at his oldest, "Please take your brother out to the backyard and play soccer with him. When I'm done talking to your mother, we'll get started on that Easter egg hunt the Easter bunny left for you and Michael."

Henry nodded as he thought about hearing his mother yell that she's in love with his godfather who ended up telling him over the phone that he's not the type of person to let his parents get a divorce so his mother can be with him because of his father walking out on him, "Yes, dad."

A minute later Will walked into the guest bedroom where JJ decided to camp out in for the past few weeks and found JJ sobbing while her cell phone and a vase were both in pieces on the floor, "I take it that you received the Easter card that Spencer and Max emailed to the both of us?" asked Will.

"I can't believe that Spence already got Max pregnant. I thought that he would come to his senses and divorce Max while I was thinking about divorcing you so I can eventually be with Spencer since he almost died a month ago," said JJ before looking at her husband as tears fell down her face, "But now I realized that Spence would never divorce Max because his father walked out on him and his mother and he won't be like his dad and abandon his wife and children. Over the past four weeks, I ruined my friendship with Spence and my marriage to you."

"You haven't messed up our marriage completely since I gave you until this evening to make up your mind on our relationship," said Will.

JJ sighed, "I agree to go to marriage counseling and after the school year is over we'll move to New Orleans as soon as the non-essential travel ban is lifted since I love Henry and Michael too much to lose them to you and putting more distance between Spence and myself will help," said JJ before thinking about the little girl she always wanted to have, "Can we try for a baby girl after Henry and Michael are asleep tonight?" asked JJ.

Will shook his head, "If you wanted to try for a baby girl, you should have said something two to three years ago since you're almost 41 and I'm almost 44. You would be going through a geriatric pregnancy that can cause complications to both you and the baby."

JJ started to cry again, "But I always wanted a daughter of my own."

"We always don't need to have another baby to get your wished-for daughter. Since we both worked on cases that dealt with children becoming orphans or they're being abused in foster homes, we both know that there are thousands of girls between Henry's and Michael's ages who would need a good home in a few years," said Will.

"Why did you say a few years? Why would you prefer a child between Henry's and Michael's ages?" asked JJ.

"We're not mentally ready to adopt right now since we need to work out our marriage that you've been trying to break up ever since Spencer eloped, you need to let go Spencer completely, you need help for your post-traumatic stress syndrome that you've refused to go to therapy for, while we would need to adjust to our new life in New Orleans before we find a little girl who needs a good home," said Will before giving his wife a firm look, "So when I decide that you're ready to become a foster mother, we'll become foster parents to a girl who is between Henry's and Michael's ages since I refused to be asked if we're the girl's grandparents."

JJ sighed as she realized that her husband was right, "I understand."

"Why don't we go watch Henry and Michael finish up their Easter egg hunt and tomorrow we'll make an appointment with a marriage counselor and start making the arrangements for our upcoming move," said Will.

"What about me apologizing to Spence about messing up our friendship?" asked JJ.

"We work out our marriage and your post-traumatic stress syndrome first and then you can finally contact Spencer by writing an apology letter the weekend before we move to New Orleans," said Will before he exited the bedroom so he could watch Henry and Michael finish up on their Easter egg hunt.

* * *

Later on that evening Spencer and Max were eating a lamb and a few other side dishes that they cooked for Easter dinner when Spencer looked at Max as they thought about all the congratulations and well wishes phone calls, emails, and text messages that they dealt with during the day as they dealt with a quiet Easter in their apartment watching movies, "Hopefully we'll be able to celebrate Easter with the twins, your father, your sisters, and Sammy next year," said Spencer.

Max nodded, "I hope so too, but I'll be extremely upset if we can't get together with our families for the twins' first Christmas this year," said Max before looking around her apartment, "Do you know if we're still allowed to move into the house that George Washington University is giving us the week before you teach criminology classes to students the day after Memorial Day?" asked Max.

Spencer nodded, "The email I got on Friday said that we're still moving in on May 22nd since they'll be having painters paint the living room, dining room, and our bedroom in the colors of our liking before a professional cleaning crew thoroughly clean the house before we can move in."

"And we work on the nursery together?" asked Max.

"As long as you stay out of the nursery while I paint the nursery and I get to put the cribs together," said Spencer.

"Deal," said Max before raising her eyebrows, "Do you think that you can put two cribs together on your own?" asked Max.

"I have a Ph. D. in engineering, so I should be able to put the cribs together within in less than a half-hour on my own since I had to learn how to do maintenance around the house after my dad walked out," said Spencer before looking at his and Max's empty plates, "Are you ready for dessert?" asked Spencer.

"As long as you're my dessert," said Max.

A few seconds later Spencer and Max were leaving their empty plates at their dining room table as they headed off to the bedroom.

* * *

****MAY 2020****

Three weeks later Spencer and a 17-week pregnant Max were working on unpacking their belongings in their new bedroom when Spencer looked at his wife, "Do you believe that this six-bedroom house will be perfect for us as long as I keep on teaching at George Washington?" asked Spencer.

Max nodded, "Despite the backyard being small, at least we can always take the twins and any other children we have together to the nearby park to play at."

"Any other children?" asked Spencer.

"As a former elementary school art teacher who grew up with two sisters, I always dreamed of having three or four children before I turn 35 and pregnancies I have after that is labeled geriatric," said Max.

"How long do you want to wait until you get pregnant again?" asked Spencer.

"Since I turned 30 last month, I was thinking about us trying again when I turn 32 so the twins are out of diapers when we become parents again. Why?" asked Max.

"Since I'll be turning 40 next year, any other babies we try for after my 40th birthday will have a slightly higher chance of becoming schizophrenic so I prefer that we freeze my sperm within the next few months and we do In Vitro Fertilization when you're ready to get pregnant again," said Spencer.

"Are you sure? We can apply to adopt a child or two if you believe that two biological children are enough," asked Max.

"When I had to take my first 30 days off after 100 days at work, I met with an adoption agency to see if I could adopt as a single father since I thought that I would never find someone to fall in love with and I was turned down," said Spencer.

"Why were you turned down?" asked Max.

"The adoption agency was worried that Catherine Adams, Lindsay Vaughn, and any other men or women I put away would target the child they match with me. So they turned me down since they were worried about the child's safety even though I told them that the F.B.I. has security details to protect my family," said Spencer.

"Do you think that the agency you went to would change their mind since you're now married?" asked Max.

Spencer shook his head, "Even though she's dead now, Cat Adams went after you and your family when she heard that I started going on dates with you and there are most likely a few more unsubs who I put away that would want to get revenge on my by going after my family."

Max nodded her understanding, "Then we'll get your sperm frozen within the next few months."

"And we'll start put money aside for In Vitro Fertilization," said Spencer before kissing Max, "Thank you for understanding."

After kissing for a minute, Max looked at her husband, "I feel like taking a break from unpacking."

"Why?" asked Spencer.

"So we can Christen our new home," said Max.

A minute later Spencer and Max were Christening their new home.

* * *

On May 26th, Spencer who had just finished teaching his first live-feed criminal psychology class to George Washington University Students from his new home office and was now reading through a case file that Counter Terrorism sent him to look at so he could do a geographical profile on a group of terrorists that they were hunting for when Max entered his office.

"How was teaching your first criminal psychology class online, Spencer?" asked Max.

"I just focused on getting to know my students today," said Spencer before shaking his head, "I was able to tell that all of my female students were a bit jealous when I mentioned that I'm married and I'll holding twins in less than 22 weeks," said Spencer before kissing Max, "How your the ultrasound that I had to miss because of teaching my first class?" asked Spencer.

"I refused to be told the genders since you couldn't Face-time with me during my appointment," said Max.

"You're choosing to wait until the twins are born?" asked Spencer.

Max shook her head as she held up a small box, "Remember the four pairs of baby-sized converse sneakers that Michelle picked up for us while she got us a few groceries?" asked Max.

Spencer nodded, "She picked out two pairs in blue and two pairs in pink."

"I asked my doctor not to say anything but put two pairs of Converse sneakers into one box and just give the two other pairs to the next patient who can't have her boyfriend or husband Face-time during the gender reveal ultrasound," said Max before smiling a bit, "I haven't opened the box yet since I wanted us to do it together."

Spencer smiled, "Thank you for deciding to wait until you were home with me."

"Do you think that you can wait until you're supposed to Skype with your mother at 3 P.M.? I want to have my father, sisters, and your mother watch us open the box from the Zoom app or Skype since they deserve to know before we do the gender reveal photoshoot," said Max.

"I can wait," said Spencer before looking at the clock and saw that it was 2 P.M., "I should think about making some lunch since counter-terrorism needed me to look at a file as soon as I was done teaching my class and I ended up skipping lunch."

A few minutes later Spencer and Max were in the kitchen making grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup for lunch as they talked about when they needed to get started on the nursery.

* * *

An hour later Spencer and Max were sitting in front of Spencer's laptop that had Diana's face on the screen while Max's laptop had Don's, Eloise's, Michelle's, and Sammy's faces on the screen when Max looked at her nephew, "Want to give us a drum roll while uncle Spencer and I open up the box, Sammy?" asked Max.

"I can," said Sammy as he started to drum on his parents' dining room table.

A few seconds later Spencer and Max had opened up the shoe box together before they grinned and pulled each other into a kiss.

"Why are you two kissing instead of showing us the genders of my two newest grandchildren?" asked Don.

"We just needed to celebrate," said Max as she pulled out one pair of shoes as tears fell down her face and held it up for her father, sisters, nephew, and mother-in-law to see, "Baby Reid A is going to be a boy."

Spencer who had tears falling down his face held up a pair of pink baby-sized converse sneakers, "Baby Reid B is a girl."

"Awesome!" exclaimed Sammy.

Diana who had tears falling down her face smiled, "I knew that you two were expecting a boy and a girl."

"A mother knows," said Spencer.

Don grinned, "I'm so happy about getting a grandson and a granddaughter from you two."

"Have you two finalized on names yet?" asked Eloise.

"Are you going to name my niece after me since I told you that Max was single?" asked Michelle.

"We're not," said Spencer.

"We decided that if we ended up having a boy and a girl, we would go with the names Jasper Samuel Reid and Opal Mikayla Reid," said Max.

Spencer beamed, "Opal means 'gem' and Mikayla means 'who is like God'. Jasper means 'treasure' while Samuel means 'asked of God'."

Diana nodded her approval, "Perfect names for your two precious gems."

"I love the names," said Don.

Sammy grinned, "And one of them is named after me."

Spencer nodded, "If you didn't convince me to spend more time with you and your aunt on the day you approached me about my hair, you wouldn't be having me as an uncle and gaining two new cousins today."

"Hopefully the stay at home order will end soon because I want to feel my cousins kick," said Sammy.

* * *

The next evening Spencer and Max were standing between a pink pair and a blue pair of baby-sized Converse sneakers as they held a sign saying MAX AND SPENCER REID ARE EXCITED TO HOLD JASPER SAMUEL REID AND OPAL MIKAYLA REID IN OCTOBER as Michelle who works as a freelance photographer took a picture of them with her iPhone so Spencer and Max could email the picture to their friends and family while knowing that they would be receiving a lot of excited phone calls, text messages, and emails.

* * *

****JUNE 2020****

Three weeks later Spencer was looking through the paper trail that a White Collar Crimes task-force sent him to see if he could discover what they were missing when his desk phone rang causing him to answer his phone as he smiled at the picture he framed of Max showing off her 21-week baby bump while there was a sign that gave some facts about the 21st week of the development of Opal and Jasper, "Dr. Reid," answered Spencer.

"Your father is here hoping to get together with you for dinner, but I didn't tell him that you left the B.A.U. and that you're now a freelance consultant at the Hoover Building," said Rossi.

Spencer removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes before he pinched the bridge of his nose, "Now he finally shows up when he could have been there for me after everything that has happened since I tracked him down over 11 years ago?" asked Spencer.

"I'm shocked too and I had to refrain from shooting your father," said Rossi.

"Where is he now?" asked Spencer.

"I had Anderson take him to Morgan's old office since he's refusing to leave the building until he sees you," said Rossi.

"Tell him to come to the Hoover Building and he can meet with me in my office," said Spencer.

"I'll tell him," said Rossi before hanging up.

* * *

Over an hour later Spencer had just got done video conferencing with the White Collar Crimes Task-force about what his thoughts were on all the information that was sent to him when he heard a knock on his open office door causing him to see a security guard.

"Your father is here to see you, Agent Reid."

"Thank you, Neil," said Spencer.

A few seconds later Spencer saw his now 71-year-old father enter the room for the first time in over 11 and a half years causing him to see grey hair while his father now looked a bit thinner, "Hello, dad."

William looked at his now 38-year-old son, "Seems like you put on some much-needed weight over the past 11 years."

"I had to spend a few months hauling myself on crutches over a decade ago," said Spencer.

William looked around the office that his son had filled with books, pictures of his mother, and a picture of his son with a woman with shoulder-length wavy dirty blonde hair while she wore a wedding dress in a courthouse before looking at his son, "What happened to your job at the B.A.U.? You could be unit chief or a section chief for the B.A.U. by now."

"My former unit chief knew that I couldn't be unit chief when he retired since mom was diagnosed with Alzheimer's over four and a half years ago," said Spencer as he took a breath as he started to recount his mother getting diagnosed with Alzheimer's Disease and having to go undercover to bring down Catherine Adams as soon as he made sure that his mother was stable.

* * *

When Spencer finished talking about Catherine Adams getting him framed for murder and getting reinstated, William looked at his son as tears fell down his face.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't know that you got targeted by someone who had a vendetta against you. If I knew what was going on with your mother, I would have helped you with your mother while I would have either talked some sense into you about going to Mexico or I would have made sure that you didn't spend three months in prison," said William.

Anger flashed through Spencer's brown eyes as he glared at his father and snapped, "But you never returned my phone calls when mom got diagnosed with Dementia."

"But if you got reinstated, why aren't you working for the B.A.U. any more?" asked William.

"Did you hear about the six S.W.A.T. agents that were killed in an explosion caused by FBI's Most Wanted serial killer Everett Lynch in Reno, Nevada 15 weeks ago?" asked Spencer.

"I did," said William before his eyes went wide, "Were you one of the agents who got injured in that explosion?" asked William.

"I developed an intracranial hemorrhaging from that explosion and fell into a coma for over 18 hours," said Spencer.

"Are you alright now?" asked William.

"I'm all healed now and everything in the MRI I had in April was great, but my days as a field agent are over since I'm at high risk for developing post-traumatic epilepsy since I had a seizure over 15 hours after the explosion," said Spencer.

"So what exactly are you doing in the Hoover Building now?" asked William.

"I'm now a desk-bound freelance consultant who consults for all F.B.I. units or field offices from this office or in my home office," said Spencer.

"When you're not teaching three classes a week to criminology students at George Washington?" asked William.

Spencer raised his eyebrows, "How did you know about the teaching?" asked Spencer.

"The grandsons of one of my former coworkers got accepted to George Washington University as a criminology major and told me that you had my eyes and brown hair and asked me if you were my son last week," said William.

Spencer inwardly shook his head as he realized why his father would have traveled to D.C. to see him, "And that said student also told you that my wife and I will be holding boy/girl twins in less than 19-weeks and you came out here to see if you can be part of your grandchildren's' lives."

William nodded, "Yes. I tried calling you last week, but you changed your phone number causing me to travel out here to see you in person."

"Since you abandoned mom and me for a second time after the Riley Jenkins case and you didn't answer my calls when mom was diagnosed with Alzheimer's, I can't let you waltz back into my life so you can be a grandfather for your grandchildren only for you to abandon them too," said Spencer before looking at the clock in his office as he realized that he had to teach a geographical profiling class at the academy in 90 minutes, "I have to leave now so I can make it to the academy in time to teach a class, so why don't you just catch the next flight back to Las Vegas and forget about your grandchildren as you did with mom and me over the past 11 years," said Spencer as he quickly packed up the files he wanted to take home and left his office and told the security guard who escorted his father to his office to escort his father out of the building before he caught up with his assistant Caleb who was required to drive him to and from Quantico as part of his job.

* * *

__A/N: A bittersweet ending.__


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

_A/N: Shout out to Yami Nati for being the 50th reviewer for this story and also a shout out to criminalmindsrocks, fishtrek, Fashionista7, lolyncut, Guest (Wish for a first name if you don't have an account) for reviewing chapter seven._

__Writer's block for this story and being told that another story was boring three chapters in really sucks.__

__Update on the coronavirus outbreak, there are now 11 cases and one death in the Wisconsin county I live in while the governor has decided that the stay safe at home order g____e____t extended until May 26th.__

__This chapter ends a few hours after the last chapter on June 16th of 2020 so Max is still 21-weeks pregnant at the beginning of the chapter while the country is opened back up.__

__Teensy bit of content that can be rated M, but I made sure to use T-rated terms.__

* * *

Spencer walked into his and Max's house and placed his messenger bag by the front door before locking the door and arming the security system while Max who was reading a book on Renaissance art looked at her husband.

"How was your day?" asked Max.

Spencer walked over to the couch and sat down next to Max, "Aside from consulting on a total of 15 cases today, someone who I haven't seen or heard from in over 11 years finally had the nerve to show up at the Hoover Building this afternoon."

Max closed her book, "Your father?" asked Max.

Spencer nodded as he explained everything that happened during his father's visit until he had to leave for his lecture at the academy.

* * *

When Spencer was done explaining the visit, he looked at his wife who was squeezing two stress balls, "Are you mad that I told him that I can't let him waltz back into my life?" asked Spencer.

"Not at all. Despite the two-day long reunion you had with him so you can learn the truth about your dead childhood friend and finding out that he kept track of you online, he hasn't been an active part of your life for over 28 years or answered you phone calls when your mother was diagnosed with Alzheimer's. If I was in the room with you, I would have also told him to go back to Las Vegas and forget about you, Opal, Jasper, and me while adding a few choice words that aren't even appropriate for Sammy to hear," said Max as she started to tell her husband what she would say.

* * *

When Max was done explaining what she would say to her father-in-law, she smirked at the tent she saw poking through her husband's pants, "I guess that my anger and colorful language got you turned on," said Max.

Spencer blushed as he shifted in his spot, "You're beautiful when you're angry."

Max laughed, "I might as well unhitch your tent before we order pizza for dinner," said Max as she got off the couch and grabbed her husband's tie and dragged him towards the stairs that led to their bedroom.

* * *

The next morning Spencer and Hotch who had recently moved back to Washington D.C. because of Jack wanting to finish high school with the friends he had to leave while Hotch decided to teach criminal law to criminology students at George Washington University students were at a diner near the university when Hotch looked at Spencer who was pushing his scrambled eggs around his plate, "Dave told me about the visitor you had yesterday. Are you OK?" asked Hotch.

Spencer sighed, "I'm upset that my student overstepped boundaries and took the matters into his own hands and contacted my father about Opal and Jasper and I'm already planning on dealing with that student today after class."

"What did you tell your father?" asked Hotch.

"I ended up telling him that because of him not being there for me when I tried to contact him about mom being diagnosed with Dementia, hearing that I'm about to become a father doesn't allow him to waltz back into my life," said Spencer just as he groaned when he saw his father entering the diner with his student Brandon causing him to groan, "You've got to be kidding me."

"What's wrong?" asked Hotch.

Spencer pointed over where he saw his father scanning the crowded diner with Brandon, "I told him to go back to Las Vegas."

"Are you going to deal with your father?" asked Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "I'll need to tell him that he needs to catch the next flight to Las Vegas or I'll be filing a restraining order against him. I'll also be telling Brandon that I'll be letting the head of the criminology department that I can't handle having Brandon as one of my students anymore since he overstepped personal boundaries."

"I'll go with you to talk to the head of the criminology department as your witness," said Hotch.

30 seconds later William and Brandon approached Spencer and Hotch.

"Good morning, Professor Reid. Good morning, Professor Hotchner," said Brandon.

"Can you please let me get to know my grandchildren?" asked William.

Spencer looked at his father, "I already told you to forget about my wife, your unborn grandchildren, and me and fly back to Las Vegas yesterday afternoon."

"Why can't I see your mom? I tried visiting her at Bennington a few weeks ago, but they told me that you moved her out here and they refused to tell me where your mother is now staying," said William.

"I'm now taking my mom's safety seriously and created a list of who is allowed to visit her or remove her from her care home and they have to call me if someone who isn't on the list of approved visitors or call the police if I can't be reached," said Spencer before taking a breath, "Plus mom forgot about you a few months ago, so it wouldn't be good if mom saw you."

Hotch looked at William, "As a former criminal prosecutor who used to be your son's boss, you should be lucky that I didn't call my contacts and had your license to practice law revoked when I first learned about the crimes you committed when Spencer was 10-years-old. You should be lucky that Spencer had an aunt and uncle to help make sure that his mother didn't kill him or seriously injured him or you would have ended up in prison for child endangerment."

Spencer nodded, "If you don't catch the next flight back to Las Vegas, I'll be filing a restraining order against you and the restraining order won't allow you to see or contact my mom, wife, your soon to be born grandchildren and me since I've been ordered not to get overstressed so I don't develop post-traumatic epilepsy. Hotch here and Agent Rossi have been much better fathers to me than you ever had and I'm glad that they both agreed to be grandfathers to my children."

At that moment William slapped his son's face causing everyone's eyes in the diner to go wide while a police officer who had just ordered some coffee to run over to Spencer, Hotch, William, and Brandon and handcuffed William.

The officer instantly recognized Spencer, "Are you OK, Dr. Reid?" asked Officer Calum Daniels.

Spencer took a breath, "Even though I'll bruise, I'll be OK."

Officer Daniel's noticed how red Spencer's cheek was, "You look like that you're going to have a nice bruise. Do you want to press charges against your father?" asked Officer Daniels.

Spencer sighed, "I want to file a restraining order against my father who needs to just go back to Las Vegas."

Officer Daniels looked at William, "I'll have your son file a restraining order against you, but then you'll be flying back to Las Vegas today."

William looked at his son, "Since you're refusing to let me get to know my grandchildren and you're now filing a restraining order against me, I'll make sure that you never get money from me after I die."

Spencer shook his head, "My kids and I won't need anything from you since I'll be earning over $300,000 a year while I get to live in my new house rent-free all year long as long as I teach three classes a week each semester," said Spencer before looking at Officer Daniels, "I'll be at the station to fill out paperwork soon. I just need to talk to Brandon about his actions."

"OK," said Officer Daniels.

As soon as William was led away, Spencer looked at Brandon, "After I'm done at D.C. Metro, I'll be arranging a meeting for us to meet with the head of the criminology department for us."

"Why?" asked Brandon.

"It seems like being a criminology major isn't for you," said Spencer before taking a deep breath, "If you're serious on becoming a future profiler for the F.B.I., you should have profiled that my father isn't a part of my life when you saw that there were no photographs of my father displayed in my office or on my desk in my classroom or you could have just asked me if I told my dad about Opal's and Jasper's upcoming births instead of deciding to overstep boundaries and decided to take the matters into your own hands by calling my father. You placed me in a stressful situation that could have triggered a seizure if I wasn't able to remain calm," said Spencer.

"Then why did you tell all of your students and me that you're married and about to become a father?" asked Brandon.

"When I started teaching a few years ago, a lot of female students started to audit my classes. To prevent having female students from auditing, I decided that everyone needed to know on the first day of class that I'm happily married and will be a father this fall and no one should audit criminology classes to just admire one of the youngest professors on campus if they're not going to work for the police or the F.B.I. someday," said Spencer before shaking his head, "Trying to have me patch everything up with my father isn't going to help you earn my letter of recommendation to get into the F.B.I. National Academy."

"Or even a letter of recommendation from me," said Hotch.

"You're a smart student who has a bright future, but since you're too focused on trying to have me reconnect with my father, you should consider becoming a family therapist instead of an F.B.I. agent since F.B.I. agents don't counsel broken families back together."

* * *

Three hours later Spencer, Hotch, and Brandon were in the head of the criminology department's office where Spencer explained Brandon's inappropriate actions and not being able to have Brandon as a student to the head of the criminology department and a few other people before it was decided that Brandon will be suspended for the rest of the summer while he'll have to change majors before the beginning of the fall term while Spencer was given the 10 days off to deal with the events with his father.

* * *

An hour after Spencer's meeting with the head of the criminology department, Spencer was carrying a bouquet of roses into Max's office at the Smithsonian where Max looked up from her desk, "Shouldn't you be teaching right now?" asked Max.

"I have the day off after what happened during breakfast," said Spencer.

Max's eyes went wide when she saw the redness on her husband's face, "What happened?" asked Max.

Spencer sat down and started to explain what happened.

* * *

When Spencer was finished, Max looked at her husband, "How are you feeling about this morning's events?" asked Max.

Spencer took a breath, "I'm relieved that I won't have to deal with my father again since I filed for a restraining order."

Max looked at the clock in her office and saw that it was only noon, "Since I don't have any classes to teach today, why don't I take the rest of the day off?" asked Max.

"Why not take the next 10 days off instead?" asked Spencer.

"Why?" asked Max.

"Both the Director of the F.B.I. and my boss at the university both gave me the next 10 off since the consults I get can go to other consultants or agents while I have a TA who is well-equipped to take over my classes for a while, so why don't we go on your promised honeymoon by going on a road trip and find a place where we can stay for a few days?" asked Spencer.

Max grinned, "Even though we'll have to spread out our road trip by two days, can we please visit Cape Cod? I always wanted to visit Cape Cod ever since I watched the four-part episodes of _"Gilmore Girls: A Year in the Life"_ and the newest version of "_Little Women" _with my sisters."

Spencer smiled, "Then we'll drive to Cape Cod and find a place to stay along Cape Cod as long as we visit Plymouth, Salem, and Nantucket."

"Plymouth and Nantucket are on my list of towns to visit along Cape Cod," said Max.

A minute later Max got permission from her boss to take the next week off and sent off a mass email to let everyone know that her art classes for the next 10 days were canceled before she and Spencer headed home so they could pack their suitcases and Max got hold of her gynecologist who approved her last-minute trip to Cape Cod before they got into Max's car and started their road trip to Cape Cod.

* * *

__A/N: I hope that Cape Cod is a great place for a belated honeymoon for Spencer and a 21-week pregnant Max.__


End file.
